Ne Me Résiste Pas
by miss.death.paris
Summary: RA Poe s'est échappé à l'aide de Finn et s'est écrasé sur Jakku. Hélas pour lui, il se retrouve vite de nouveau aux mains du Premier Ordre et plus particulièrement du terrible Kylo Ren qui devient son tortionnaire. Mais si finalement les tortures du sadique maître des chevaliers de Ren réveillaient en lui des désirs qui lui étaient jusque là inconnus? Kypoe
1. Chapitre 1

**Rating:** M+

 **Pairing:** Pylo bien sûr! :)

 **Disclaiming:** L'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… hélas… Ah si Poe et Kylo Ren m'appartenaient, s'ils étaient mes choses, mes esclaves sexuels, je les… Heu, désolée, je m'égare.

 **Résumé:** Poe s'est échappé à l'aide de Finn et s'est écrasé sur Jakku. Hélas pour lui, il se retrouve vite de nouveau aux mains du Premier Ordre et plus particulièrement du terrible Kylo Ren qui devient son tortionnaire. Mais si finalement les tortures du sadique maître des chevaliers de Ren réveillaient en lui des désirs qu:i lui étaient jusque là inconnus?

* * *

 **NE ME RÉSISTE PAS**

 **Chapitre 1**

Poe ouvrit les yeux, la bouche remplie de sable. Le soleil de Jakku, au zénith maintenant, lui brûlait déjà la peau. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait retiré sa veste et qu'elle était restée dans le TIE. Le TIE. Où était-il? Et Finn? Il ne voyait rien que du sable, du sable et aussi un peu de sable tout autour de lui. En s'éjectant, il avait dû atterrir trop loin pour voir le vaisseau. Il espérait que son libérateur avait fait de même. Il erra un moment, à la recherche d'un village ou d'une forme de vie quelconque.

Il marchait depuis des heures quand il croisa des nomades. Il réclama de l'eau puis s'enquit de savoir si Niima était encore loin. Il se doutait que BB8 avait sûrement trouver refuge là-bas. Les nomades insistèrent pour l'y accompagner.

"-Merci, murmura Poe.

La route fut encore longue et le pilote commença à douter de la route prise. Il tenta d'interpeller un de ses sauveurs.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'on va dans la bonne direction?

Le nomade lui assura que oui. Mais ils allaient s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu dans ce camp de la tribu. Poe y trouverait de quoi manger et se laver un peu. Il les remercia avec chaleur. Mais quand il entra dans la tente désignée il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec trois stormtroopers. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour trouver une arme improvisée mais un violent coup sur sa tête annihila toute chance de fuite. Les nomades l'avaient trompé et livré à l'armée du Premier Ordre. Il sombra dans l'inconscience avec comme dernière image le chef de la tribu recevant sa récompense.

* * *

Poe n'y croyait pas. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau sur le Finalizer qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Et exactement dans la même position que 8h auparavant: sanglé à f*utue cette chaise de torture, Kylo Ren lui faisant face. Mais cette fois, le maître des chevaliers de Ren n'était plus d'humeur à blaguer. Il l'avait d'abord laissé des heures dans cette position inconfortable. En s'échappant, et à l'aide d'un de leur soldat en plus, Poe avait ridiculisé l'armée du Premier Ordre et Kylo Ren lui-même. Le coup fut très réel. Et très fort. Il lui éclata la lèvre. Le pilote retint un cri, pas question de lui faire ce plaisir. Un deuxième coup, encore plus violent, envoya sa tête de l'autre côté.

"-Si je vous demande pardon et vous promet de ne plus recommencer et de rester sage, vous arrêterez de frapper?

Un troisième coup. D'un poing rageur et non retenu.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Kylo Ren s'avança, son visage ou plutôt son masque à quelques millimètres du sien... de visage, pas de masque.

Où est le droïde?

-Je ne sais pas.

Quatrième coup. Poe avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon ballotté entre les mâchoires d'un rancor excité. Il serra les dents et lança un regard mauvais à son bourreau.

-Où est le droïde?

-Je. Ne. Sais. Pas. Vous auriez dû me laisser le retrouver avant de me recapturer. Décidément vous n'êtes pas très malin.

-Tu aimes jouer? Très bien, on va jouer.

Il posa sa main ganté sur son front. Poe se tendit instantanément. Plutôt les coups que cette intrusion dans son esprit. C'était comme ci on vidait sa cervelle avec une petite cuillère. Il se concentra un moment, serrant les dents.

-Ne me résiste pas. J'obtiendrai ce que je veux.

Mais ce fut différent de la première fois. Kylo Ren ne cherchait pas une information précise, il cherchait juste le secret le plus inavouable de Poe. L'humilier, le réduire à rien, lui le petit résistant insignifiant, personne, ce titre de meilleur pilote de la résistance ne valant rien, qui avait réussi à le rendre minable en s'échappant sous son nez. Il fouillait dans ses souvenirs les plus intimes, ses pensées les plus secrètes. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Alors tu aimes ce genre de petits jeux? murmura t-il d'un ton satisfait.

-Barrez-vous de ma tête, grogna Poe.

-Tes amis pilotes connaissent ces préférences, disons, déviantes?

-Je ne me cache pas, moi. Je ne porte pas de masque."

Kylo sembla hésiter un instant, même si c'était difficile de le dire. En fait, ce qu'il lisait dans l'esprit du pilote le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Des images... dégoûtantes, perverses mais qui lui faisaient un effet non négligeable. Sa main gantée descendit le long de la gorge puis du torse, découvert par sa chemise en lambeaux, de Poe. Celui-ci frissonna. A quoi jouait Kylo? Puis celui-ci se releva soudain et ce fut un nouveau coup, puissant, au creux de l'estomac. Poe se serait plié en deux s'il n'avait pas été attaché à cette chaise. Puis Kylo Ren disparut le laissant seul, dans cette position inconfortable, crachant un peu de sang et de salive.

* * *

Poe s'évanouit plusieurs fois. Il n'appelait pas ça s'assoupir. Juste des brefs moments d'inconscience salvateurs. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était attaché là quand la porte se rouvrit enfin et que l'immense silhouette noire réapparut.

"-Bien dormi?

Ah! Voilà! Il était à nouveau d'humeur blagueuse.

-Comme un bébé, lui répondit Poe.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna le chevalier de Ren aux deux stormtroopers qui l'accompagnaient.

-Oh, tu veux un peu d'intimité? ça va faire jaser...

Le pilote se tut instantanément ressentant une pression sur sa gorge, serrant, encore et encore, sa trachée. Mais il s'imagina les doigts de Kylo sur sa gorge. Il l'avait lu dans son esprit, Poe était sensible aux corps masculins et celui qu'il devinait sous la tunique noire l'intriguait, l'excitait même un peu.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda Kylo.

-Tu pénètres dans mon esprit, il faut en assumer les conséquences.

Bravache, Poe continua à dessiner dans son esprit le corps tel qu'il l'imaginait sous ses vêtements. La peau blanche, la musculature affirmée, le fessier ferme.

-Aïiiiie!

Le coup était encore plus violent que la veille. Mais l'effet sur Poe fut légèrement différent. Le souffle court, haletant et le membre soudain dur.

-Tu aimes donc ça? Encore plus déviant que je ne l'imaginais. ça ne m'étonne pas que de tels créatures soient dans la résistance mais nous saurons éradiquer ta race de pervers.

Poe planta ses yeux dans... là où il devait certainement y avoir des yeux sous le masque.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu m'aurais pourtant bien goûté hier (ou était-ce plus tôt ce matin ou cette nuit?). Alors des petites déviances à confesser aussi, chevalier?

Kylo sembla hésiter encore. Puis sans prévenir, sa main toujours gantée fondit dans son pantalon et attrapa le membre de Poe qui gémit, surpris. il serra d'abord fermement. Il allait la lui broyer pour le punir. Mais il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Poe tenta d'abord de résister mais c'était trop bon. Kylo serra encore un peu plus fort, la douleur fit pousser un léger cri au pilote mais qui se mêla à un râle de plaisir. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu aller au bout, Kylo s'arrêta net et partit.

* * *

Décidément ce cher chevalier de Ren aimait souffler le chaud et le froid. La lumière et le côté obscure. Le sexe et la violence. Ce type avait un sérieux problème de schizophrénie, il devrait consulter! Mais Poe n'avait-il pas un sérieux problème lui aussi? Pourquoi les tortures de Kylo lui avaient fait cet effet-là! Il avait essayé de le tuer quand même! Il l'avait frappé, lui avait soutiré des informations cruciales par la torture mentale et lui avait fait foutrement mal! Poe essaya de se convaincre que c'était juste parce qu'il avait imaginé son geôlier dans le plus simple appareil juste avant, cela avait émoustillé ses sens. Mais rien qu'aux souvenirs de ses moments violents et sensuels avec Ren, un frisson de désir lui parcourut à nouveau l'échine.

* * *

Quand Kylo rentra dans sa cellule la troisième fois, il était toujours seul. D'un geste de la main, il libéra Poe de ses entraves. Celui-ci tomba à genoux. La position inconfortable qu'il avait dû tenir de longues heures sans pouvoir bouger l'avait mis au supplice. Puis il n'avait pu ni manger ni boire, sa bouche était sèche. Kylo l'avait-il lu dans son esprit car immédiatement, il lui tendit une gourde d'eau que Poe vida d'un trait.

"-Merci, marmonna t-il.

Puis le pilote voulut se lever mais une pression sur son dos l'en empêcha.

-Reste à genoux.

Kylo se plaça juste devant lui. Quiconque serait rentré pile à ce moment-là ce serait fait de sacrées idées!... Purée! Est-ce que Kylo se faisait ce genre d'idée?!

-Tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas?

Il passa sa main gantée dans la tignasse brune, l'agrippa et força Poe à relever la tête.

-C'est le genre d'actes dégoûtants que tu aimes faire? Je l'ai vu...

-ça t'a plu?

Et bam! Un coup. ça faisait longtemps!

-Tu pourrais arrêter de prendre mon visage pour ton punching-ball personnel?! Si tu as un problème à régler avec tes inclinations, va voir quelqu'un de compétent pour ce genre de choses.

Kylo s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et attrapa sa gorge, cette fois de manière physique et bestial.

-Tu as aimé ce que tu m'as fait hier, réussit à haleter Poe, tu aimerais recommencer.

Kylo sembla rugir sous son masque. Puis il se releva, fit un geste vers son entrejambe et plaqua la tête de Poe sur son membre déjà dressé et dur. Poe l'accueillit dans sa bouche sans broncher. Bon Dieu! Il en avait autant envie que lui! Il suça son sexe avec frénésie, les mains accrochées à sa taille. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de son membre, ses lèvres montant jusqu'à ses testicules et redescendant jusqu'au gland. Puis une de ses mains attrapa le sexe bouillant et caressa la peau douce de sa verge, massa ses bourses avec sensualité avant de la reprendre dans sa bouche. Le chevalier avait agrippé sa tignasse dans une poigne ferme mais il ne le forçait pas en appuyant sur son crâne pour l'empêcher de se retirer. C'était presque un geste tendre, ses doigts jouant dans ses boucles brunes alors qu'il haletait la tête renversée en arrière. Kylo jouit assez vite. Poe avala et resta à genoux, le regard baissé. Cela s'était passé si vite qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

-J'ai besoin de me laver, articula t-il néanmoins au bout d'un moment. Et d'aller aux toilettes.

Kylo s'était rhabillé et restait silencieux. Poe pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée sous le masque. Le pilote comprit que le plaisir qu'il avait prit, là, dans sa bouche, le bouleversait. La violence de son désir aussi.

-Il n'y a rien de sale, ni de mal à...

-Tais-toi!

-Ok..."

Le chevalier de Ren ouvrit la porte et ordonna à deux de ses gardes d'amener le prisonnier là où il pourrait se soulager et rester un minimum propre.

* * *

Poe était de retour sur sa chaise. Super. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il en commanderait une pour chez lui. Enfin, s'il rentrait chez lui un jour. Pour l'instant c'était mal barré. Kylo allait finir par le tuer. Pour quoi exactement? ça Poe l'ignorait encore. Juste pour le plaisir, peut-être. Il avait l'air vraiment dérangé ce garçon!

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas seul. Depuis combien de temps était-il tapis ainsi dans l'ombre, à l'épier? Sûrement depuis son retour dans son petit cocon personnel.

"-M*rde! T'es vraiment flippant! bougonna Poe en découvrant la silhouette sombre l'observant.

-Tu essayes de me corrompre, de me rendre comme toi.

-Je n'ai pas eu à insister beaucoup.

Poe se tendit immédiatement et il avait bien fait, les coups arrivèrent très vite. Une force l'obligea à se redresser à hauteur de son tortionnaire.

-Tu ne feras pas de moi un monstre tel que toi. Pervers, déviant, malade. Tu es une épreuve qu'on m'a envoyé. Je la réussirai.

-T'es vraiment pas bien?! Je suis rien du tout! Pourquoi tu me ne me tues pas une bonne fois pour toute? hurla soudainement Poe.

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il était bien bête de lui donner ce genre d'idée. Kylo le fixa un instant puis répliqua simplement d'une voix presque douce:

-Pas tout de suite. Une certaine générale sait que tu es là. Elle sait que tu souffres. ça la fait souffrir aussi. Elle t'aime bien, comme un... fils.

Poe ressentit tout le mépris dans ce dernier mot.

-En gros ton truc c'est de torturer les gens, physiquement et mentalement, hein? Très bien, je te juge pas. Chacun son kiffe."

Et un de plus. Poe se demanda quelle tête il pouvait bien avoir. Pas très jolie à voir, il l'aurait parié.

* * *

Poe s'était assoupi ou vraiment endormi, il ne savait pas très bien quand il sentit une présence et des mouvements autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs hommes autour de lui. Mais pas de Kylo Ren. Mais il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement, bien au contraire curieusement. Et son instinct ne se trompait pas, il allait vite en faire l'amère constatation.

"-Tiens tiens. Le mignon de Kylo Ren est réveillé. On va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser.

Poe tenta bêtement de bouger. Il ne le pouvait pas, il le savait très bien. Mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il sentait bien qu'il était en danger, bien plus qu'en présence du maître des chevaliers de Ren. Les soldats présents ne portaient pas de casque ou quoique ce soit qui dissimulait leurs visages. Jamais bon signe.

-Vous voulez vous faire un résistant? Me frapper jusqu'à quoi? Ma mort? Pas sûr que votre chef apprécie. Je crois qu'il se garde ce plaisir.

-Oui, on veut se faire un résistant mais pas dans le sens que tu l'entends, ricana le même soldat.

Ok, là il était vraiment dans la m*rde.

-Je préviens, je mords.

Un coup de poing, puis deux au visage. Un autre dans l'estomac.

-On sait comment te dresser, pourriture.

Ses liens furent détachés mais sonné, Poe ne put en profiter. il fut retourné rudement sur la chaise de torture. Très très mauvaise situation. Il réussit néanmoins à distribuer quelques coups mais ils étaient trop nombreux, peut-être cinq ou six, et ils le maîtrisèrent assez vite. Celui qui parlait, le chef de la petite bande apparemment, susurra à son oreille:

-Quoi? Tu ne veux être que la petite p*te du grand chef? Monsieur n'est pas assez bien pour les simples soldats? On va voir ça.

"Kylo!". Poe hurla son nom intérieurement.

Il était son seul salut alors qu'il sentait des mains le déshabiller sous les rires grivois. Poe eut soudain envie de vomir. Mais ils l'avaient de nouveau attaché, impossible de bouger, de résister, de les empêcher...

"Kylo!"

Une fois. Deux fois. Il l'implorait, le supplier de venir. Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux. ça y était, ils allaient le violer. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de partir en esprit, loin de cette salle glauque et puante de sueur et de sang. Ce fut d'abord le silence soudain qui l'interpella. Puis des sons humides écoeurants. Comme des pastèques trop mûres éclatants en tombant au sol. Des cris. Puis le bruit de corps s'écrasant à terre, désarticulés, brisés. Ses liens furent détachés et Poe se sentit soulevé mais il était parti, là où on ne pouvait l'atteindre.

* * *

Il fut allongé sur un matelas qui lui sembla de plumes et de soie après les longues heures sur la chaise.

"-Dors, lui intima sa voix.

Sa vraie voix. Pas amplifiée, déformée par le casque. Poe leva une main et caressa sa joue. Oui, il ne portait pas son casque. Mais il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient étrangement comme collées.

-N'essaye même pas. »

Poe sourit. C'est donc lui qui faisait ça aussi. De toute façon il était trop fatigué et sur cette couchette, un vraie luxe après la chaise, la tête sur l'oreiller doux et moelleux, il s'endormit quasi-instantanément.

* * *

Ce fut la voix de Hux qui le réveilla, pleine de fureur et de colère.

"-Six hommes, Ren. Six. Les têtes explosées, les corps disloqués! Une vraie boucherie!

-Des déviants, qui s'apprêtaient à commettre un acte dégoûtant et réprouvé, du moins je l'espère, par le Nouvel Ordre.

-Ne soyez pas hypocrite, Kylo. Tous se demandent ce que vous faîtes avec ce résistant depuis des heures. Il devrait déjà être mort. il nous a donné les informations voulues, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Sauf bien sûr pour vos activités personnelles...

Kylo ne releva pas la pique du général du Premier ordre.

\- Et vos hommes, si parfaits, ont réussi à laisser filer le droïde. Avec l'aide de ce traître F-N 2187.

Poe sourit. Finn avait survécu. il avait même retrouvé BB8 et réussit à s'échapper avec lui. Il espéra qu'ils rejoindraient au plus vite la résistance et la Générale Organa.

-Merveilleuse armée que vous avez là Hux: des pervers, des traîtres, des incapables... Le Leader Suprême Snoke sera ravi.

Poe imagina le général virer au rouge vif, bégayant d'indignation.

-Quant à mes "activités" avec le prisonnier elles ne vous regardent pas, ni aucun de vos hommes. Qu'ils médisent encore et ils subiront le même sort que leurs camarades. Que l'information circule bien. Sur ce, quittez immédiatement mes quartiers, Hux. »

* * *

Poe s'était levé et avait enfilé des vêtements déposés à son intention. Il réalisa que Kylo l'avait donc forcément déshabillé. Un petit frisson de plaisir glissa le long de sa nuque.

"-Ce fut juste un acte pratique.

Il avait de nouveau son casque, sa tenue noire complète ne découvrant rien de sa peau. Poe repensa au goût de son sexe, la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Bon, allez! Ce n'était pas le moment!

-Tu es venu.

-Difficile de faire autrement, j'avais l'impression que tu étais à l'intérieur même de ma tête à hurler comme un damné.

-Tu aurais pu les laisser faire.

-Tu m'as entendu. c'était un acte dégoûtant, déviant...

-Je suis un pervers, oui, ça j'ai bien compris.

-Je parle du viol.

-ça ne t'a pas dérangé pourtant.

Même avec le casque, Poe entendit clairement Kylo avoir un hoquet de surprise.

-Ce n'était pas un viol, tu étais parfaitement consentant. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais...

-ça passe devant un tribunal ça? "Monsieur le président, je maîtrise la force, je peux entrer dans la tête des gens et je peux vous assurer que ce résistant était parfaitement consentant".

-Tu es un petit comique.

Kylo se tourna soudain, regardant dans le vide.

\- Hux te veut mort.

Il avait décidément le don de changer de sujet pour bien plomber l'ambiance!

-Et tu vas m'offrir en cadeau de mariage? Ou plutôt de réconciliation conjugale? Parce qu'il avait l'air bien énervé ton chéri.

-Ne me pousse à à bout.

-Tu m'as sauvé. Tu n'as pas supporté l'idée qu'un autre me touche, consentant ou non.

La voix de Poe se fit plus rauque, plus sensuel.

-Tu ne me tueras pas. Tu me veux, tu me désires. ça te fait peur mais tu es aussi intrigué par ces nouveaux sentiments en toi. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de la force pour deviner tout ça. Ne me résiste pas, se moqua t-il avec malice.

Poe s'était approché. Il aurait tellement voulu voir son visage, plonger dans ses yeux, caresser sa peau.

-Tu es à moi.

-Possessif en plus de ça... s'amusa le résistant, s'approchant encore.

Kylo recula.

-Tu resteras ici, tant que je décide quoi faire de toi."

Puis il disparut comme à son habitude.

* * *

Poe ne pouvait penser qu'à lui, à leurs étreintes furtives, violentes. Est-ce que c'est lui qui lui mettait toutes ces images dans la tête ou bien lui-même qui n'était bien qu'un pervers? Allongé sur sa couchette, une main passée derrière la tête, le sexe dur, le pilote s'en moquait bien pour le moment. Sa main libre descendit et se glissa dans son pantalon. Il commença à se caresser. Son souffle devint plus court, ses gestes plus rapides alors qu'il revivait ses instants érotiques avec le terrible chevalier de Ren.

« -On s'amuse sans moi? Qui t'a donné la permission?

Poe se redressa d'un coup et retira sa main, comme un ado pris un faute. Kylo se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, parfaitement immobile. Poe ne voyait qu'une ombre chinoise dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Je… Non, je ne… bafouilla le pilote.

-Continue.

Poe resta interdit un moment puis il baissa son pantalon pour que Kylo ait une vue imprenable sur son sexe et recommença à se caresser. Qu'il le regarde l'excitait encore plus. Il s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux malgré les vagues de plaisir qui irradiaient son entrejambe et de garder les yeux fixés sur lui. Le chevalier ne restait d'ailleurs pas de marbre face au spectacle. Poe vit sa main massait son entrejambe.

-Je veux ta bouche, parvint à haleter le prisonnier.

-Pardon?

Le ton choqué de Kylo le fit sourire. Derrière le masque et la stature intimidante, Poe devinait un homme introverti, presque innocent, en tout cas sur ces choses-là.

-Je veux ta bouche. Suce-moi. » dit-il d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire.

Kylo resta immobile un moment et Poe crut qu'il allait le réduire en purée. Puis il porta ses deux mains à son casque. Il enclencha l'ouverture et le retira lentement. Dans la pénombre, Poe pouvait à peine distinguer ses traits. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, Ren n'était peut-être même pas humain. Il le vit avancer, s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses et plonger sur son membre. Il poussa un râle quand il sentit ses lèvres humides l'enserrer et commencer un lent mouvement du bas vers le haut. Poe agrippa sa chevelure d'une main alors que l'autre serrer le drap dans son poing. La langue de Kylo jouait sur sa verge, son gland, ses testicules qu'il suçota, embrassa un long moment avant de revenir sur son membre qu'il prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Quand Poe sentit la jouissance venir, il retint sa tête pour se répandre dans sa bouche. Kylo ne lutta pas. Il déposa même un baiser sur son sexe avant de se redresser. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre avant que Poe ne réagisse, encore haletant de plaisir.

* * *

Poe était déjà assoupi quand il sentit un corps s'allonger à côté de lui. Il voulut bouger mais il était comme paralysé, de nouveaux ses paupières collés. Très bien, s'il voulait la jouer comme ça.

-Je veux sentir ta peau, souffla t-il.

Kylo se pressa contre lui, chaque centimètre carré de son corps épousant le sien. Il était complètement nu. Poe également.

-Viens-en moi, lui intima le résistant.

-Je ne peux pas...

Mais sa volonté flanchait déjà. Poe le savait.

-Embrasse-moi.

Poe réussit à basculer sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule large du chevalier. Il sentit Kylo hésiter.

-Pas de baiser, hein? Trop intime, le railla le pilote.

Mais il finit par poser ses lèvres pleines, charnues sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser d'abord timide puis plus passionné, avide. Poe trembla.

-Si sentimental, se moqua à son tour le chevalier de Ren, en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts provoquant de nouveaux frissons le long de la nuque de Poe.

Libéré des liens mentaux mais les paupières toujours scellés, le pilote se tourna et l'enlaça, caressant le plus possible ce corps qu'il devinait beau et musclé. Kylo attrapa les hanches de Poe et l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le pilote grogna un peu, de frustration, d'impatience aussi.

-Je ne sais même pas ton nom.

-Kylo Ren.

-Non. Ton vrai nom.

-... Ben.

-Ben, soupira Poe. Prends-moi, Ben.

Le pilote sentit les dents du chevalier de Ren sur son épaule, la douleur délicieuse. Il se cambra un peu plus pour l'accueillir en lui.

-Doucement, quand même, grogna t-il quand Kylo alla pour le pénétrer sans préliminaires. Tu es peut-être un très grand guerrier du côté obscure mais tu as des choses à apprendre quant aux choses de l'amour et du sexe.

Poe attrapa sa main et suçota ses doigts.

-Sers-toi d'abord de ça.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Il sourit en imaginant (puisqu'il ne pouvait faire que cela, ses paupières toujours scellées) la tête que Kylo... Ben devait faire. Il le guida et soupira de plaisir en sentant ses doigts timides et malhabiles s'insinuer en lui. Son amant comprenait toutefois vite, c'était un bon élève. Il accéléra le mouvement, de plus en plus profond. La respiration du pilote se fit plus courte et saccadée.

-Maintenant, souffla Poe quand il n'en put plus.

Il gémit plus fort quand le sexe de Ben le remplit. Celui-ci poussa également un râle. Il accentua le va et vient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Le pilote agrippa les draps puis se redressa pour coller son dos au torse de son amant. Il prit les commandes de la cadence en ondulant ses hanches.

-Laisse-moi te regarder. Je veux te voir, souffla t-il.

Ben se retira, retourna le corps de Poe qui put doucement ouvrir les yeux. Sa main caressa la joue du chevalier et brusquement il releva la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla t-il en s'écartant.

Ben le pénétra de nouveau. Poe imprima la marque de ses doigts sur son dos, pétrissant les muscles tendus. Puis ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses qu'il caressa lentement de longues minutes avant de pousser le corps de Ben encore plus profondément en lui dans une poigne ferme. Il résista à la tentation de le pénétrer de ses doigts, devinant que la réaction du chevalier pouvait être encore plus violente que ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et jouit accroché à lui. Ben le rejoignit dans l'extase, son corps lourd s'affaissant sur le sien. Puis Poe, le corps en sueur, contenté, apaisé, la respiration de plus en plus tranquille, s'endormit.

Ben lui ne dormait pas. Il le contemplait. Il était à sa merci. Il avait mille façons de le tuer à sa disposition. Rapide et sans douleur était la meilleure. Il le devait, ce résistant était trop séduisant, trop de lumière en lui. Déjà Kylo la sentait grandir en lui. Il leva la main, fit le geste de serrer mais il n'en eut pas le courage. C'était trop difficile. Le conflit lui déchirer le cœur et les entrailles. Quand cette douleur finirait-elle?

* * *

"-Monsieur?

La voix de l'officier tira Poe de son sommeil. Ben n'était plus auprès de lui, bien sûr mais dans la pièce à côté avec l'un de ses hommes.

-Qu'y a t-il? l'entendit-il répondre à travers le masque.

Ce foutu masque!

-Le droïde a été repéré sur Takodana.

-Préparez immédiatement ma navette."

Le bruit de la porte et le silence soudain convainquit Poe que l'officier était parti. Il rejoignit donc Kylo Ren.

Celui-ci, lui tournant le dos, ne bougeait pas, statique, stoïque, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. le pilote n'osait le déranger. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer dans cet esprit tourmenté?

Puis il se retourna vivement et la dernière chose que Poe vit fut son mouvement de la main avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il se réveilla à bord de la navette. Il pesta quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait les poignets entravés. Voilà qu'il était de nouveau dans la condition du prisonnier!

Il regarda autour de lui. Un noir d'encre l'entourait mais il savait qu'il était là.

"-La résistance arrive aussi. Nous avons de l'avance mais ils ne tarderont pas à arriver sur Takodana, lui dit-il comme s'il continuait une conversation déjà commencée.

-Fuis avec moi.

Kylo eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Il est trop tard pour moi, mon tendre ami.

-Bien sûr que non. La générale Organa…

Le chevalier de Ren se tendit à ce nom.

-Me ferait exécuter ou me tuerait de ses propres mains si elle en avait l'occasion. Je ne la lui donnerai pas.

Il savait que c'était faux, bien sûr. Non, elle ferait tout pour le séduire, le faire revenir à la lumière. Jamais. Il avait succombé aux charmes du pilote. Il aurait dû le tuer après cette nuit, Kylo le savait. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il était sa faiblesse. Il allait le laisser partir... pour cette fois, s'aguerrir auprès du Leader Suprême Snoke et la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait face à face, sa main ne faillirait pas.

La navette se posa, les hommes de Kylo Ren jaillirent et s'engagèrent dans la bataille.

Les poignets de Poe furent libérés.

"-Va t-en.

Mais le pilote ne bougea pas.

-Rejoins tes amis résistants, insista Kylo.

-Viens avec moi. Tu n'es pas l'un des leurs.

Kylo alluma son sabre. Poe eut un mouvement de recul.

-Pars. Maintenant. Ou alors tant pis pour toi."

Poe eut un dernier regard suppliant puis abandonna. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant. Le chevalier de Ren le regarda un long moment puis sortit de sa léthargie. Maintenant il devait mettre la main sur cette fille.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**BluElectre: j'ai changé la formulation dans le résumé, comme ça ce sera peut-être moins ambigu. ;) Mais en y repensant, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait ni menottes ni cravaches mais en fait il y aura bien une scène avec des menottes… mais rien à voir avec du Fifty Shades off Grey. xD Ce sera plus brut, disons. :)**_

 _ **Voilà, le 2ème chapitre, moins long (le premier chapitre devait être qu'un OS à la base mais on m'a menacée de mort si je n'écrivais pas de suite… non, j'exagère à peine!) et plus « apaisé » mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, Ben/Kylo Ren réserve quelques surprises.**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Après le repli des forces du Nouvel Ordre, Poe fut récupéré par ses hommes, tous heureux et euphoriques de le retrouver vivant et en, à peu près, bonne santé.

"-Comment tu as réussi à t'échapper? l'interrogea Jess Pava.

-C'est une longue histoire, réussit à esquiver le black leader.

Dans le groupe de pilotes, il reconnut Bucky. Bucky était disons un ami... spécial. C'est sûrement dans ses bras que Kylo Ren l'avait vu en sondant son esprit. Oui, on peut dire que Bucky était son sexfriend attitré. Beau, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux bleus, tout à fait son type. Enfin avant. Car là, en le regardant, il ne ressentait plus ce délicieux frisson de plaisirs interdits. Il ne pensait qu'à Ben.

-Rejoignons la générale."

* * *

Quand il arriva, Leïa était à ses retrouvailles avec le mythique Han Solo. Il n'en revenait pas de les voir réunis. Il avait écouté son père lui raconter tant d'histoires héroïques sur ces deux-là. Le trio légendaire avec Luke Skywalker, le dernier chevalier jedi. Poe repensa à BB8 et à Finn mais il ne les vit pas. Il s'avança pour aller s'enquérir de leurs nouvelles.

"-Je l'ai vu, Leïa. Il était ici. J'ai vu notre fils."

A ces mots, le cœur de Poe manqua un battement et il s'arrêta net. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça.

* * *

De retour sur D'Qar, Poe eut le bonheur de retrouver son cher BB8 et Finn. Mais celui-ci lui apprit que la fille sur Jakku qui l'avait aidé avait été capturé et amené sur son vaisseau par ce "tordu de Kylo Ren", dixit l'ex-stormtrooper.

"-Si tu savais à quel point je suis tordu moi-même", pensa pour lui-même le pilote.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Viens.

Il alla directement voir la générale. Finn semblait mordu de cette fille alors si au moins l'un des deux pouvaient avoir une relation saine et normale...

La générale Organa écouta ce que l'ex soldat du Premier Ordre avait à dire, notamment sur la toute nouvelle super-arme de l'ennemi qui avait pulvérisé le système Hosnien et la Nouvelle République. Quand Han Solo se proposa pour amener directement Finn sur la base Starkiller pour désamorcer les boucliers et ainsi permettre aux escadrons de la résistance de la détruire, Poe se lança:

-J'irai avec eux.

-Votre place est avec vos hommes, Commandant, rétorqua Leïa, sans appel.

-Snap peut prendre ma place, je lui fait parfaitement confiance. Générale, je ne peux vous l'expliquer mais je sens que ma place est au sol, insista néanmoins Poe.

Elle le regarda suspicieuse, semblant vouloir percer son esprit. Cela lui rappela quelqu'un et son intuition le trompait rarement. Elle finit par capituler.

-Très bien, commandant. Vous irez avec le Général Solo.

-Han", bougonna l'intéressé.

* * *

Après la réunion, Poe attendit que la générale soit seule.

"-Générale Organa?

-Oui, commandant?

-Je dois savoir. Est-ce... Est-ce que Kylo Ren est votre fils?

-Non.

Poe eut une grimace de contrariété. Elle lui mentait, il le savait et il était déçu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance.

-Ben est mon fils. Ben Solo, celui qu'il était avant qu'il ne devienne Kylo Ren, corrigea t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Il est toujours là.

Les yeux de Leïa brillèrent d'intensité.

-Tu l'as vu. Comment était-il?

-Triste, tourmenté, en colère. Perdu aussi. Mais je l'ai vu. Ben, derrière Kylo Ren. Et ... il me l'a dit. Son véritable nom.

-Oui, je le savais, murmura t-elle. La lumière est toujours en lui.

Elle regarda Poe de longues secondes sans un mot.

-Oui, tu dois y aller. »

* * *

Il avait senti leurs présences à peine leur entrée dans l'atmosphère de la base Starkiller.

"-Han Solo..Et Poe Dameron.

C'est elle qui les lui envoyait. Il le savait. Elle pensait encore pouvoir le ramener du côté de la lumière. Rien qu'en voyant Poe, elle avait dû deviner le lien particulier qui s'était tissé entre eux. Il était sa faiblesse, il aurait dû le tuer quand il l'avait encore à sa merci. Comment avait-il était assez bête et faible pour le laisser partir?! Mais il rattraperait son erreur. Elle ne réussirait pas, au contraire elle lui donnait une occasion en or. Elle les avait envoyé à une mort certaine.

* * *

Après avoir désarmé les boucliers et retrouvé Rey, le petit groupe s'était séparé. Les X-Wings n'étaient pas assez puissants pour détruire le cœur de l'arme, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et Han Solo avait justement ce qu'il fallait. Poe les accompagna donc, lui et Chewie.

Il finissait de mettre en place les bombes avec le wookie quand il l'entendit.

"-Ben!

La voix d'Han Solo qui appelait son fils.

-Han Solo. J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment.

-Retire ce masque, tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Que crois-tu que tu verras si je l'enlève?

-Le visage de mon fils.

Kylo retira son casque. Son regard était froid, presque vide. Poe pouvait le voir de là où il était. Au-dessus de lui, Rey et Finn contemplaient aussi la scène, impuissants.

-Ton fils est mort. Il était faible et futile, comme son père alors je l'ai tué.

-Non, mon fils est encore vivant.

-Oh que oui, murmura le pilote pour lui-même.

-Snoke veut te faire croire le contraire mais il ment.

-Non, le leader Suprême est sage et clairvoyant.

-Il t'utilise pour tes pouvoirs. Il se débarrassera de toi dès qu'il n'en aura plus besoin.

Kylo ou Ben sembla hésiter.

-Je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force. Tu m'aideras?

-Bien sûr, ce que tu veux.

Le chevalier de Ren laissa tomber lourdement son casque, retira son sabre à sa ceinture et le tendit à son père. Mais alors que le soleil finissait de s'éteindre, avalé par la terrible arme, Poe eut un frisson d'épouvante qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. De nouveau Ben avait empoigné l'arme et luttait avec son père. Avec lui-même. Il fallait qu'il le tente, il était sa dernière chance. c'est pour ça que la générale avait accepté qu'il les accompagne. Elle savait. Aussi fort qu'il le put, à s'en faire mal aux poumons, il hurla:

-BEEEEEEEEEEN!

Celui-ci, surpris, leva les yeux. Tout concentré qu'il était sur son père, il n'avait pas senti sa présence. Maintenant, elle l'imprégnait tout entier. Il était là. Beau, plein d'optimisme et d'amour, rayonnant de lumière.

-Poe...

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son père, puis vers son sabre qu'il lâcha d'un coup.

Han eut un soupir de soulagement, jeta l'arme dans les profondeurs de la base et prit son enfant dans les bras. Après un moment, il finit par s'écarter, les yeux humides:

-Faisons sauter tout ça et cassons-nous d'ici, d'accord fiston?

Ben opina de la tête.

Ils rejoignirent Chewie et Poe, attrapèrent Finn et Rey au passage et à peine sortis, Chewie appuya sur le détonateur. Les bombes entamèrent sérieusement la solidité de l'édifice. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent dans la neige. La terre se mit à trembler quand les X-Wings de la résistance réussirent alors à faire exploser le cœur très affaibli.

-Dépêchons-nous, ça ne tiendra pas très longtemps", les prévint Han Solo.

Ils montèrent tous à bord du Faucon Millenium pour rejoindre D'Qar à la vitesse lumière, escortés de la flotte rebelle victorieuse.

* * *

Ce fut Han qui sortit le premier, ovationné par toute la résistance euphorique. Le contrebandier vaurien enlaça sa femme. Puis celle-ci se tourna vers Poe, Finn et Rey pour les féliciter. Soudain son regard se perdit au fond du vaisseau plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle sentait sa présence. Ils avaient réussi. Les trois jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent amenant avec eux le reste des troupes pour laisser la famille Solo à leurs retrouvailles.

Leïa s'avança quand Ben fit quelques pas hors du Faucon, apparaissant dans la lumière.

"-Mon chéri.

Elle fondit sur lui et il enlaça la minuscule silhouette.

-Pardon, mère.

-Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Tu es là, tu es revenu, c'est le principal. Je t'aime tant.

Et elle lui baisa le front, caressant ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.

-Je vous aime aussi."

Et il tendit les bras vers son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui s'était passé sur Starkiller. Bon, en fait, il avait quelques doutes mais il préféra garder ses questions pour plus tard. Là, il savoura juste le bonheur de serrer son enfant devenu homme contre lui.

* * *

Depuis leur victoire, deux jours auparavant, Poe n'avait pas revu Ben. Il était resté auprès de ses parents, seule Rey avait été conviée à leurs côtés. Pour une raison qu'ils préféraient garder secrète, la jeune femme semblait avoir une place à prendre dans le grand destin de la famille Skywalker. Ainsi, la carte enfin reconstituée, il fut décidé que ce serait elle, avec Chewie et R2D2 qui partirait retrouver Luke et lui ramener son sabre originale.

Bien, de toute façon, toute ces histoires de force et de chevaliers jedis, le pilote s'en moquait un peu. Mais pourquoi Ben n'avait-il cherché à le revoir? Il le fuyait même, il en était persuadé. Ou juste, il s'était tout simplement désintéressé de lui.

Poe sentit un corps s'allonger près du sien. Plongé encore dans un demi-sommeil, il sourit. Il était venu finalement. De toute façon qui aurait pu se glisser ainsi dans sa chambre et le rejoindre dans son lit? Il se cala contre le corps ferme près du sien... et sauta hors des draps comme un coucou. Ce n'était pas Ben. Il oublia même qu'il était nu comme un ver de l'espace. Poe dormait toujours nu.

"-Bon Dieu, Bucky! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

-Tu n'as jamais été contre prendre un peu de bon temps, sourit son équipier et ancien amant.

-Ouais, ben tu ferais bien de demander la permission d'abord. Je suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser "pas avec toi, du moins car si Ben Solo passait cette porte à l'instant, je le laisserai me prendre et à même le sol". Non, vraiment pas utile.

Bucky se leva à son tour, tout aussi nu. Poe remarqua ses vêtements éparpillés par terre. Il avait dû les enlever alors qu'il dormait comme un bébé. Il nota pour lui-même de travailler son attention et sa concentration même quand il dormait. S'approchant dangereusement, son "ami" le plaqua contre le mur. Poe se fustigea pour avoir toujours le don de choisir des partenaires faisant au minimum une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il se dit aussi que finalement il y avait toujours eu un peu de violence et de domination dans ses relations, il aimait le combat et les défis. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ben néanmoins!

-Je sais comment te motiver, susurra Buck en laissant glisser sa main contre son ventre.

Poe tenta de se dégager mais Bucky fit peser tout le poids de son corps sur le sien.

-M*rde, Bucky! Fais pas le c*n!

Il laissa échapper un râle quand celui-ci attrapa son sexe sans ménagement.

-Après ce que tu as traversé, tu mérites qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi.

-J'ai dit non!

Et Poe se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? pesta Bucky soudain refroidi.

-Je n'en ai pas envie et casse-toi maintenant avant qu'il ne t'arrive des bricoles.

Toutefois Poe n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ben ne lui avait prêté aucune attention depuis leur arrivée à D'Qar. Il s'était bien amusé avec lui sur le Finalizer du Nouvel Ordre et n'avait pas hésité à réduire en purée ses agresseurs, littéralement, mais maintenant, il était passé à autre chose. Bucky rit:

-Et quoi donc? Tu vas me frapper?

-Lui, peut-être pas mais moi oui, assurément.

La voix grave, menaçante au creux de son oreille le fit sur sursauter.

-Il est à moi.

Le pilote fut soulevé du sol et jeté hors de la chambre dont la porte lui fut claquée au nez avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Poe resta interdit un moment.

-Qui est-ce? l'interrogea Ben, d'un ton glacial.

-Un ami et équipier.

-Tu baises avec lui?

-Oh! J'avais oublié ton petit côté possessif, s'amusa le pilote.

-Alors?

-J'ai eu une relation disons charnelle et occasionnelle avec lui, oui mais rien de sérieux. Rien comme avec toi.

Il s'approcha lentement et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-On s'est pas vu, quoi? Deux jours? se moqua le fils Solo.

-ça m'a paru un siècle. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

-J'étais décidé à te tuer, tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai préféré m'éloigner. Tu es ma faiblesse, à tes côtés je suis vulnérable. Mais je ne peux pas te résister. Et quand j'ai senti la présence de cet avorton dans ta chambre, osant te toucher, voulant te posséder... Seul moi te posséderait désormais, est-ce clair?

-Très clair, maître, se moqua Poe.

-Mais peut-être que je deviendrai assez fort, puissant et que je te tuerai un jour.

-Baise-moi d'abord.

Poe fit disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et posa ses lèvres humides sur les siennes. Ben l'allongea sur le lit et plongea son regard d'or dans le sien. Sa main légère descendit de sa gorge à son sexe qui se dressa immédiatement. Puis il dessina une ligne de baisers de son torse à son bas-ventre. Poe gémit quand il effleura doucement son membre de ses lèvres. Juste une caresse, une brise et il se retira.

-Oui, fais-le, soupira Poe qui se rappelait avec émotions la fellation du chevalier sur le Finalizer.

Le s*laud le mettait au supplice et il adorait ça. Poe tenta d'attraper sa tête et le mettre "au travail" mais Ben esquiva avec un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

-C*nnard!

L'ancien chevalier de Ren consentit toutefois à se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Poe s'en empara goulûment. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu te décides à y retourner? souffla Poe en s'écartant.

Ben attrapa son sexe et le masturba doucement.

-Je n'avais pas tout à fait ça en tête, grogna le pilote qui appréciait néanmoins les caresses de son amant.

-Je sais ce que tu as en tête.

-J'oubliais...

Ben descendit lentement le long de son corps hâlé et l'embrassa au point stratégique avec douceur. Il suçota le gland de Poe qui perdit les pédales. C'était vraiment trop bon. Il se mordit les lèvres. Surtout ne pas exprimer trop fort sa satisfaction, les murs de la base rebelle étant bien minces. il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Mais le plaisir que lui donner son amant lui fit lâcher quelques râles. Ses doigts glissaient dans la chevelure brune, massant avec sensualité son crâne. Quand Ben prit tout son membre dans sa bouche, d'une main il agrippa les draps avec force. L'orgasme fut intense, long et le laissa exténué.

Mais Ben n'en avait pas fini. Il remonta le long de son corps en le léchant consciencieusement puis attrapa ses hanches pour les soulever doucement.

-Laisse-moi me reposer deux minutes quand même, souffla le pilote.

-Tu te reposeras plus tard.

Il le fit basculer sur le ventre et releva ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Quand il commença à les caresser doucement en introduisant de temps en temps un doigt, Poe sentit déjà son excitation remonter en flèche mais quand il écarta ses fesses et insinua sa langue en lui, ce fut une érection puissance mille qui le laissa le souffle coupé.

-Où tu as appris à faire ça? réussit-il à haleter.

-Je l'ai vu... dans ton esprit.

-Je n'aime pas trop que tu fasses ça.

-Vraiment?

Et Ben de redonner un petit coup de langue qui fit pousser un long râle au pilote.

-Je parle de lire dans mon esprit. Demande-moi ce que j'aime, ce dont j'ai envie la prochaine fois, ok? C'est ce que les gens normaux font.

-Je ne suis pas une personne « normale ».

-ça, je le sais.

Une frappe violente sur les fesses le fit se cambrer.

-Je sais que tu aimes bien ça aussi. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lire dans ton esprit, susurra Ben à son oreille.

Et il le pénétra soudainement. Accroché à ses hanches, le chevalier de Ren entra en lui jusqu'au bout et imprima une cadence frénétique. Leur union fut intense, Poe mordit dans l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Si leur première fois fut assez brève, Ben sut cette fois-ci se maîtriser pour faire durer l'acte, mettant au supplice son amant qui sentait l'orgasme monter encore et encore sans jamais exploser.

C'était sorti tout de seul. Le plaisir était trop intense, ses sentiments trop forts. Il n'avait même pas réalisé avant que son amant, contenté, se retire, qu'il se retourne et tombe dans ses yeux ébahis. Il avait hurlé son nom. Au moment crucial, il s'était cambré et avait crié "Ben! Oui! Ben!".

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, sans bouger. Puis le fils Solo éclata de rire. Un beau rire, franc et chaleureux. Poe se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et l'entendait rire. Il était encore plus beau.

"-Arrête ce n'est pas drôle! Je suis sûr que tout le monde m'a entendu, le gronda t-il faussement, des rires dans la voix.

-Le contraire serait étonnant. Tu sais donner de la voix, dis-moi.

-Mon Dieu! se désola Poe. Tu crois... que tes parents aussi..?

-S'il te plaît, n'aborde pas ce sujet...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Et bien je propose qu'on reste dans cette chambre 10 ou 20 ans. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, l'affaire se sera tassée. On pourra sortir et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Imbécile.

Le pilote approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Un long baiser délicieux.

-Et bien, puisque tout le monde est au courant maintenant, autant en profiter.

Poe fit basculer Ben sur le dos et monta à califourchon sur son bas-ventre.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué?

-En fait, plus on le fait, plus j'ai de l'énergie.

-Voyons ça."

* * *

Poe déambulait dans la base comme si de rien n'était mais il n'était pas dupe. Il entendait bien les chuchotis, les rires étouffés quand il passait près d'un groupe. Il voyait les regards suspicieux aussi. Beaucoup ne voyait pas la présence de Kylo Ren parmi eux d'un bon œil, ils doutaient même de sa sincérité. Qui disait qu'il n'allait pas tous les massacrer quand ils s'y attendraient le moins? La Générale Organa et le général Solo étaient aveuglés par leur amour parental. Et voilà que Poe, leur commandant, le Black Leader, s'envoyait en l'air avec lui maintenant!

"-C'était donc lui? l'agressa Bucky sans préambule en se plantant face à lui.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Quand ça a commencé? Pas en arrivant sur la base ou alors t'es vraiment qu'une sale petite...

-Fais gaffe à tes mots, Buck. Je reste ton supérieur et ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

-Quand tu étais prisonnier alors?

Poe garda le silence, le visage fermé.

-C'est bien ça. C'était sa technique d'interrogation: il t'a sucé jusqu'à ce que tu balances tout?

Poe l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage dangereusement du sien.

-Va te faire voir.

Puis il le repoussa violemment et s'éloigna furieux. il ne vit pas la petite silhouette à temps et faillit la percuter de plein fouet. Mais les réflexes de la Générale était hors du commun vu le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

-Toutes mes excuses, Générale, grommela Poe.

-Vous allez l'air bien pressé, Commandant. A moins que vous ne soyez encore distrait par vos activités nocturnes.

Le jeune homme vira au rouge écarlate. M*rde! Elle savait! Néanmoins elle ne semblait pas en colère, elle souriait même, un peu moqueuse.

-Dès votre retour à D'Qar après les événements de Takodana, j'ai senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de particulier entre toi et Ben.

Elle était passée naturellement au tutoiement, instituant une certaine familiarité entre eux.

-Je n'ai pas insisté, ça ne me regardait pas. Mais comme vous avez décidé d'en faire profiter toute la base...

-Ma générale, je suis... bafouilla t-il, au comble de la gêne.

Mais Leïa rit. Un rire qui lui rappela celui de Ben.

-Tu l'aimes? lui demanda t-elle soudain sans préavis.

-Pardon?

-Est-ce que tu aimes Ben?

-Heu.. oui, oui, je crois... J'en suis sûr.

-Bien. Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi. Oh non! Il ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement. Mais je le vois: dans sa façon de te regarder, de rougir dès qu'on prononce ton nom. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu y es pour beaucoup dans son retour vers la lumière.

-Ce serait me donner un bien grand pouvoir que je n'ai pas.

-Bien sûr que si. Ben est mon fils unique. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il reste mon enfant, mon petit. Je l'aimerai plus que tout jusqu'à la fin. Alors tu as beau être le meilleur pilote de la résistance, et ta perte aurait beau être une tragédie pour la cause et personnelle parce que je t'aime bien, Commandant Dameron, si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue. C'est clair? asséna t-elle d'un ton parfaitement badin.

-Très clair, générale."

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

"-Kylo Ren.

La voix le réveilla immédiatement. Il était concentré, tous ses sens en alerte. Il l'appelait. Ben se leva sans bruit, Poe dormait profondément à ses côtés. Il sortit du lit nu et passa dans la pièce à côté.

-Oui, maître.

-Es-tu toujours un chevalier de Ren?

-Bien sûr, Leader Suprême. Mon âme et ma main vous appartiennent toujours. Dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire maintenant.

-Tu as déjà bien travaillé. Tu as fait croire à ta rédemption, tu as infiltré la nouvelle base des résistants.

Après les événements de la base Starkiller, le Nouvel Ordre avait été ébranlé mais pas vaincu. Il était trop dangereux pour la Résistance de rester sur D'Qar. Ils avaient donc trouver refuge sur une autre planète.

-Beaucoup se défient de moi encore. Je le sens.

-Mais tes parents et ce stupide pilote ont toute confiance en toi.

Kylo tressaillit.

-Hum, ce pilote. Tu as des sentiments très forts pour lui.

-Pardon, maître. J'aurai dû le tuer, je sais.

-Non, il nous a été utile. Et si tu le veux et bien soit, garde-le. S'il résiste, je sais que tu sauras le plier à ta volonté.

Le Leader Suprême se tut quelques secondes.

-Certains doutent de tes intentions. Ils trouvent que tu n'agis pas assez vite.

-Le général Hux assurément, cracha Kylo Ren, presque moqueur. Rey, il mit du mépris dans sa voix en prononçant son nom, est partie retrouver Luke Skywalker. Il la forme en ce moment même, je le sens.

-Elle deviendra forte et puissante.

-Ma victoire sur elle n'en sera que plus éclatante.

Snoke rit doucement.

-Je te reconnais bien là, mon cher élève. Tu n'as jamais eu peur des défis. Celui qui t'attend est le plus grand de tous. Mais tu le surmonteras. Je n'ai pu encore achever ta formation mais tu sauras les affronter et sortir vainqueur.

-Dès qu'ils viendront, j'agirai.

-Tu devrais peut-être faire en sorte de hâter leur retour.

-Je vois, Leader Suprême. Tout sera fait selon votre volonté.

Puis la voix dans sa tête se tue. Kylo retourna auprès de son amant. Il caressa son visage, ses épaules musclées, il y avait encore la marque de sa morsure faite lors de leur première nuit. Il était sa faiblesse, oui mais s'il réussissait à l'amener auprès de lui, du côté obscure? L'avoir à ses côtés, pour toujours, soumis à ses désirs, le rendrait encore plus fort.

Poe bougea et gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Kylo, excité par ces petits bruits, s'installa entre les jambes de son amant. Il attrapa ses hanches, le réveillant par ses gestes brusques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura Poe d'une voix ensommeillée.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Maintenant? Je dors!

-Tu dormiras plus tard.

-Je suis pas à ton service, Ben. Ce n'est pas QUE quand tu veux.

-Tais-toi.

-Ben, j'ai dit non.

Mais son amant ne l'écoutait plus. il s'empara de ses lèvres puis le pénétra avec violence, arrachant un cri au pilote. Heureusement, dans cette nouvelle base, les quartiers de Poe (et de Ben in facto) étaient éloignés de ceux de ses équipiers. Ses camarades, plus que gênés, auraient pu s'inquiéter que les cris que laissaient parfois échapper leur leader étaient plus de douleur que de plaisir.

-M*rde, Ben...

Mais n'était-ce pas aussi ça qu'il aimait? D'ailleurs il ne pouvait nier son excitation. Son sexe était dur. Kylo l'attrapa dans sa main pour le caresser tout en entamant une série de va et vient profonds et brutaux. Poe s'accrocha à ses fesses qu'il pétris sans ménagement. S'il voulait jouer à ça...

L'orgasme fut rapide, court, presque frustrant. Kylo se retira et passa directement à la salle de bain, sans un mot. Poe ragea. Il avait pris son plaisir et quoi? "Merci au revoir"? Non, en fait, il n'y avait même pas de "merci au revoir".

-T'es vraiment un sale c*nnard quand tu t'y mets, grogna le pilote.

Son amant réapparut et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Et tu adores ça, susurra t-il.

-J'aime aussi quand tu prends en compte mes désirs et mes envies. Je ne suis pas ton objet, Ben.

-Tu m'appartiens."

Poe lui lança un regard sévère mais il sentait sa volonté flancher. Une force le poussa insidieusement vers le sexe déjà de nouveau dressé de Ben. Il aurait voulu protester mais il en avait tellement envie aussi. Il bougonna une dernière fois, pour la forme, et plongea pour prendre le membre tout entier dans sa bouche avec gourmandise.

* * *

Poe était passé à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement et se rinça la bouche. Puis il leva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait pris son pied, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais la propension de Ben à mettre de la violence et de la soumission dans leur relation aurait dû l'inquiéter, il le savait. Même s'il aimait ça, parfois c'était trop. Le pilote revoyait Kylo dans les yeux de Ben. Ses prunelles soudain brillantes de malveillance, ce sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Mais Poe était trop mordu, Il était dépendant de lui. De ses caresses, de sa brutalité. De ses baisers, de ses coups. Il l'avait dans la peau. Ils étaient vraiment malades… tous les deux!

* * *

Rey fut réveillée par son propre cri. Son rêve lui avait paru si réel. Kylo Ren se tenait debout, son sabre si caractéristique à la main, les cadavres de ses amis résistants tout autour de lui gisant tels des pantins désarticulés. Une vision d'horreur de gorges tranchées, de membres découpés, de crânes fracassés. Elle avait reconnu Finn, Chewbacca et Han. Et soudain le maître des chevaliers de rien avait levé la tête, lui adressant un sourire satisfait, une lueur de pure méchanceté dans les yeux. Il semblait lui dire:

« -Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Et tu n'as rien pu faire, tu n'as pas pu les sauver.

Elle pleurait quand elle sentit la présence de Luke auprès d'elle.

-J'ai vu… Il a…

-Je sais, murmura le maître jedi, je l'ai vu aussi.

-Est-ce que c'était une vision… Ils sont vraiment… morts? réussit-elle à haleter entre deux spasmes de terreur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il faut y aller.

Sa voix était plus résolue. Déjà elle se levait. Luke posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

-C'est peut-être un piège, nous ne devons pas nous précipiter.

-Et c'était peut-être un rêve prémonitoire qui nous montrait l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici et les laisser se faire massacrer. Et si c'était une vision du présent, alors…

Un nouveau hoquet d'horreur la prit.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser leurs corps là-bas, parvint-elle néanmoins à finir.

Luke resta un moment silencieux. Il se rappela ce jour sur Dagobah, lors de sa formation auprès de Yoda. La même vision de ses amis en danger, souffrant… tout ça pour l'attirer dans un piège. Son maître et Obi-Wan avaient tenté de le dissuader de partir, pressentant, dans leur grande sagesse, la ruse de Darth Vader. Mais Rey avait raison. Même s'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, ils ne pouvaient rester à ne rien faire. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, comme il ne se l'aurait pas pardonner à l'époque.

-Très bien, préparons-nous et allons-y. »

* * *

Poe était parti en mission avec ses équipiers. Kylo ouvrit le coffre qu'il gardait bien caché et fermé. Il sourit en le voyant. Son sabre. il rit doucement en repensant comment il avait bien possédé son père. Après avoir entendu le cri de Poe et sentit sa volonté flancher, il l'avait entendu. La voix de son maître.

"-Va avec eux. Infiltre-les, tue-les et ramène-moi la fille."

Les ténèbres l'avait alors enveloppé et le plan s'était fait clair et limpide dans son esprit. Il avait donné son sabre à son père qui l'avait lâché dans le vide. Mais par la force il avait empêcher son arme de plonger au fond de la base starkiller. Dans la confusion des embrassades, il l'avait discrètement fait remonter jusqu'à lui et remit à sa ceinture, comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient tous si stupides et facilement manipulables. Enfin, non, il devait être honnête. Finn, devenu le meilleur ami de Poe, le regardait toujours avec de la haine dans les yeux. Tout ça parce qu'il avait torturé sa petite chérie, Rey. Et les autres résistants. Beaucoup se défiaient de lui et restaient à distance. Un petit groupe ne cachait pas leur franche hostilité. Ce Bucky avait même accusé la Générale Organa d'être aveuglée par son amour maternelle et qu'elle les conduirait tous à leur perte. Pas si idiot ce petit Bucky finalement. Il serait le premier à mourir. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir sous les yeux ou de savoir dans son périmètre restreint l'homme qui avait posséder Poe comme lui le possédait maintenant. Il sera le poing sur le manche de son sabre. Oui, il le tuerait de sa main. Lentement. Douloureusement. Lui faire éclater les testicules et le crâne. Kylo sourit de plaisir anticipé.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Puis ils entendirent un cri de pure terreur.

"-C'est ça, rampe devant moi. Demande-moi grâce.

La voix de Kylo Ren, Rey l'avait reconnu. L'intuition de Luke ne le trompait également pas. Son neveu était là et il commettait un acte terrible. Ils coururent jusqu'au hangar des X-Wings et virent Bucky à terre, déjà terriblement blessé, qui tentait d'échapper comme il le pouvait au sabre redoutable. Kylo leva la tête, vit les deux chevaliers jedis et sourit.

-Vous êtes vraiment aussi bêtes que je le croyais.

Et il acheva le pauvre pilote en le décapitant d'un coup de sabre rapide et violent.

-C'était bien un piège, murmura Luke.

Il dégaina son sabre. A ses côtés, Rey fit de même.

-Où sont les autres? Où sont tes parents? Chewie?

-Il fallait t'en préoccuper il y a 30 ans avant de t'enfuir comme un lâche.

-Ils sont vivants, je le sens, souffla Rey.

-Tu n'as pas pu les tuer, Ben.

-KYLO! Ben est mort, tu l'as tué!

Le duel s'engagea alors entre l'oncle et le neveu. Luke était encore agile et entraîné mais la rage du chevalier de Ren le rendait plus fort. Rey prit alors aussi part au combat.

-Deux contre un, cela a toujours était la technique des jedis.

D'un geste il réussit à faire voler son ancien maître déjà fatigué qui s'effondra, Inconscient. Kylo se tourna vers Rey:

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

Rey se concentra. Malgré l'entraînement de Luke, elle se sentait dominée. Il la repoussait dans ses retranchements. Elle reculait encore et encore. Parant surtout ses coups, en donnant quelque uns mais toujours dans le vide.

Mais une grande silhouette poilu apparut en haut d'une passerelle, apparemment mal en point, ayant du mal à marcher mais assez éveillé pour pointer son arbalète laser sur Kylo et tirer.

Le cri que poussa le chevalier de Ren fut glaçant, presque celui d'une bête. Touché au ventre, il réussit quand même à se relever. Il se retourna vers Chewbacca, tendit la main et le fit basculer dans le vide. Le wookie s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

Mais Kylo était diminué maintenant. Malgré sa forte volonté, il perdait des forces. Son teint vira au blanc et une sueur maladive recouvrit son visage. il se frappa plusieurs fois à l'endroit de sa blessure pour décupler sa rage mais Rey avait pris de l'assurance. Ses coups se faisaient plus précis et rapides. Au contraire, les réflexes de Kylo étaient plus lents et imprécis.

Luke tenta de se relever, soulagé de voir sa padawan prendre l'ascendant. Quand elle mit son adversaire à terre, le désarmant et le blessa au visage, il ressentit pourtant une pointe de panique lui rentrer dans le cœur. Il restait son neveu, le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu. Mais il était du côté obscure maintenant, Rey devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. elle leva son sabre, prête à frapper.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Elle fut violemment projeté en arrière. Luke leva les yeux et vit sa sœur. Elle avait utilisé la force pour sauver son enfant. Malgré tout.

-Ben, fuis! hurla Leïa.

Le chevalier de Ren ramassa son sabre et se releva péniblement. Le maître jedi ralluma son arme mais Kylo le sentit. il le souleva du sol et le projeta contre le mur. Puis il alla pour quitter le hangar. Un vaisseau était déjà préparé pour sa fuite. Mais il avait quelque chose à ramener absolument s'il ne voulait pas que Snoke soit en colère. Il prit Rey dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui.

-Non, murmura Luke. Leïa, qu'as-tu fait?"

* * *

 _Une heure plus tôt_

Ils étaient en route, Kylo l'avait senti. Très bien, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Mais avant leur arrivée, il devait mettre hors d'état de nuire les résistants sur la base. Il attrapa son sabre et rejoignit le poste de commande.

"-Tu n'as rien à faire là, toi, l'agressa immédiatement Bucky.

Poe se tendit. Il avait vu que son amant était particulièrement sombre ces derniers jours et il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Laisse-tomber, Bucky.

-Vous êtes vraiment naïfs! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est devenu "un gentil"? C'est une pourriture fini, il veut tous nous tuer!

-Tu sais quoi Bucky? En fait je t'ai mal jugé, tu es vraiment le plus malin de tous car, vois-tu…

Et Kylo s'avança vers lui, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

-... tu as parfaitement raison.

Et sur ce, le chevalier de Ren alluma son sabre et le passa à travers le ventre du pilote qui s'effondra en faisant des petits bruits humides écoeurants.

Avant que tous ceux présents ne réalisent, il en massacra plusieurs.

-Ben! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? hurla Poe, désespéré.

-Je suis Kylo Ren. Désolé, mon amour. Il y a eu un petit malentendu entre nous, je crois.

D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber dans l'inconscience son amant et continua sa besogne.

-Ben!

Han Solo, qui avait accouru aux cris des pauvres victimes, le regardait une douleur indicible dans les yeux.

-Non! Pourquoi?

-Désolé, père. Je serai apparemment toujours une source de déception pour vous.

Par la force il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce et Han gît sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé. Son fidèle ami Chewbacca réagit immédiatement mais Kylo réussit à dévier sur lui les tirs de son arbalète et le blessa grièvement.

Il vit alors sa mère arriver en courant. Mais la présence des deux chevaliers jedi se fit plus forte.

-Désolée, mère. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter pour le moment. Nos deux invités sont arrivés »

Il claqua la porte et enferma sa mère dans ses quartiers. Il se retourna pour admirer son œuvre. Puis il s'avança vers le corps de Poe et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras avec une douceur incongrue après les actes ignobles qu'il venait de perpétrer et le porta, suivant une trace de sang qui serpentait hors de la salle. Il sourit. Décidément ce Bucky était plein de ressources et de surprises!

Il porta Poe jusqu'à son vaisseau déjà prêt et le déposa délicatement sur une couchette puis retourna au hangar. Les deux jedi arriveraient juste à temps pour le voir finir son travail.

* * *

 _Présent_

Il déposa Rey aux côtés de Poe et malgré sa blessure prit les commandes pour décoller. La voix résonna de nouveau dans sa tête.

"-Je te félicite, maître des chevaliers de Ren. Je savais que tu ne me décevrai pas.

-Merci Leader Suprême."

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Kylo était contrarié. Certes il ramenait Rey à Snoke, comme il l'avait demandé. Et puis il avait Poe pour lui seul désormais. Bien sûr le pilote lui en voudrait, le détesterait même pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il lui reviendrait, il le savait. Mais à cause de cette grosse peluche géante, il n'avait pas été au bout de son projet. Il avait volontairement épargné, dans un premier temps, sa famille afin de les réunir. Tous. Famille et amis proches. il voulait qu'ils comprennent à quel point il les avait été supérieur à tous. Comment il avait réussi à les duper et à les dominer. Et ensuite, seulement, il les aurait tué. D'abord cette grosse carpette ambulante, puis son père, et cet idiot de Finn devant sa petite pimbêche de Rey, son oncle et enfin sa mère pour la fin. Pour qu'elle réalise dans toute son horreur à quel point elle avait échoué.

"-Ben.

La voix de son pilote le sortit de ses pensées. Tant pis! Ce n'était que partie remise! Puis il avait ainsi un meilleur plan encore: amener cette chère Rey du côté obscure et ce serait elle qui tuerait Luke et sa mère. La trahison ultime.

-Poe.

Il approcha son visage du sien.

-Pourquoi, Ben? Pourquoi? murmura t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit. C'était trop tard."

* * *

Poe aurait été jaloux. C'était Rey sanglée à la chaise de torture cette fois-ci. Elle faisait face à Kylo Ren, le visage découvert. A quoi bon se cacher désormais? Elle le scrutait essayant de percer ce qui pouvait couver sous ce crâne. Lui qu'elle avait commencé à accepter, à aimer.

"-Bon retour parmi nous, Rey. Tu nous as manqué.

-Espèce de monstre! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil? Ils t'aimaient, te faisaient confiance.

-Preuve de plus que ce sont de parfaits imbéciles et que je les domine en tout. Tu avais raison la première fois que tu étais installée ici, commença t-il d'un ton badin. J'avais peur de ne pas être aussi fort, puissant que Darth Vader mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune peur car je sais que je le surpasse. Il s'est laissé attendrir et corrompre à la fin. Luke l'a ramené du côté de la lumière quand il aurait dû amener Luke à ses côtés dans l'obscurité. Il a échoué, moi je réussirai.

-Tu veux me faire passer du côté obscure? Tu n'y arriveras jamais, cracha t-elle.

-On verra. J'ai un autre candidat de toute façon."

Et il l'abandonna dans le noir.

* * *

Finn rentrait de mission au côté de Snap Wexley et son escadron. Ses prouesses de tir en faisaient un allié précieux et il était heureux d'avoir trouvé sa place dans la résistance.

Ils rentraient en plaisantant et riant dans le hangar quand Snap s'arrêta d'un coup, le visage blême. Finn et les autres suivirent son regard et ne purent retenir des cris d'horreur. Chewbacca, face au sol, gisait dans une flaque de sang, la tête de Bucky avait roulé au milieu de l'allée, son corps un peu plus loin affaissé comme une poupée de chiffon, un homme inconnu appuyé contre un mur respirait à peine. L'ancien stormtrooper reconnut le manche d'un sabre laser dans sa main. il courut vers lui.

"-Réveillez-vous! Qui êtes-vous et que s'est-il passé?

-Luke... Luke Skywalker, répondit l'homme difficilement.

Luke Skywalker? Rey était-elle là elle aussi?

-Que s'est-il passé? répéta t-il.

-Ky... lo Ren, réussit seulement à articuler le chevalier jedi mais c'était suffisant.

-Rey! Leïa! Han!

Finn sentait la panique le gagner.

-Han! Leï...

En rentrant dans le poste de commande, il sentit toutes ses entrailles lui remonter dans la gorge. C'était un véritable carnage. Les résistants qui le suivaient ne purent retenir leurs larmes à la vue du massacre. Finn s'avança vers une minuscule silhouette qui tenait le corps de Han dans ses bras et semblait le bercer en chuchotant à son oreille.

-Leïa? appela Finn d'une voix douce.

-Je ne pouvais pas, c'est mon petit. C'est mon enfant, murmurait-elle.

Le contrebandier remua.

-Je sais, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, continuait-il de l'apaiser d'une voix très faible.

-Où est Rey? demanda soudain Finn.

Luke venait de faire son entrée et découvrait à son tour l'horreur. Il se tourna vers Finn à l'air hébété.

-Il l'a emmené. Il les a amené tous les deux. »

* * *

"-Détache-moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, mon amour. Je sais exactement ce que tu essayerais de faire si je le faisais. Ce serait vain et stupide bien sûr mais je ne veux pas me battre avec toi... pour le moment.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Poe.

-Quoi? Mon amour? pourquoi? Tu es mon amour et je t'aime. Mais cela te gêne, te met en colère... parce que ça te rappelle que malgré tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que je ferai encore, tu m'aimes aussi.

-Dégage de ma tête, je t'interdis de faire ça.

-Tu me désires tellement que ça te tue. Tu n'as qu'une seule envie, que je te baise là, maintenant.

-J'aime Ben. Pas toi.

-Ben est mort bien avant que nous nous rencontrions. C'est toujours Kylo Ren que tu as aimé.

-Non, Ben est là. C'est avec Ben que j'ai fait l'amour la première fois, et cette première nuit à la base rebelle. Il a ri, plaisanté, il...

Le coup fut si violent que Poe rebondit sur le mur. Il leva ses deux mains menottées et posa un doigt sur sa lèvre éclatée.

-C'est cette base qui te rend comme ça ou quoi? Il y a quelque chose dans l'air du Premier Ordre qui te donne irrésistiblement envie de me foutre ton poing dans la g*eule?!

-Ne parle plus jamais de Ben Solo, c'est compris? Prononce encore ce nom...

-Et quoi? Tu me tues? Tu me cloues sur cette foutue chaise? Tant mieux, elle m'a manqué! Trop de confort à la base rebelle.

Kylo l'attrapa à la gorge et le coinça contre le mur. Poe réussit à lui décocher coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Ren se plia à peine.

-Bien essayé.

Il plaqua un peu plus le résistant contre la paroi glacée. Mais il ne porta plus la main sur lui. Le regard qu'il porta alors sur lui était éloquent.

-N'y pense même pas, grogna Poe.

-Tu es à moi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je te rappelle. Mais non, je ne te forcerai pas. Au contraire, c'est toi qui vas me supplier de te prendre comme une bête... A même le sol, susurra t-il à son oreille.

-Dans tes rêves..

Le pilote se crispa. Purée! Il l'avait donc espionné un moment, en profitant pour lire dans son esprit, cette fameuse nuit avec Bucky. il eut un haut-le-cœur en repensant à son ami. Kylo serra un peu plus fort ses doigts autour de son cou.

-Ne pense pas à lui.

-T'es vraiment un sale pervers narcissique...

Poe se tendit en sentant l'autre main de Kylo passer sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse, son bas-ventre s'arrêtant juste avant son sexe.

-Arrête ça.

Mais Kylo arracha littéralement le vêtement et entreprit de mordiller consciencieusement ses tétons. Poe ne put se contenir, il gémit.

-Toujours pas envie? le nargua Kylo.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Oh non, c'est toi qui va te faire foutre et bien profondément.

-C*nnard!

Le chevalier de Ren se contenta de rire doucement mais un rire sans joie, sinistre. Puis il le retourna comme une crêpe et plaqua son visage contre la paroi froide et se colla à lui. Le pantalon du pilote subit le même sort que le haut et Poe se retrouva bientôt complètement nu. Kylo couvrit de baisers sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, sa langue s'insinuant dans son intimité. Poe serra ses poings joints, il ne devait pas lui donner satisfaction. Mais bon Dieu! Que c'était bon et qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de plus! Le jeu dura un long moment, aucun n'acceptant de capituler.

Kylo effleura le membre dressé de son amant. Des caresses de plus en plus appuyées mais toujours frustrantes pour le résistant. Il le retourna de nouveau et ils échangèrent un long baiser qui ressemblait plus à un duel qu'à un échange sensuel entre deux amoureux. Puis Kylo enfouit la tête dans le cou de Poe caressant de sa langue la peau délicate, la mordillant puis il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au fessier ferme de Poe et le massa avec rudesse, introduisant légèrement ses doigts. Cette fois le pilote n'y tint plus, il poussa un râle de plaisir et de frustration. Mais le chevalier se retira et recula. Il attendit quelques instants, savourant avec satisfaction dans quel état il avait mis son résistant, haletant, frémissant, le corps en demande du sien. Son silence le rendait fou et il le savait.

-Quelque chose à me demander?

-Prends-moi, grogna Poe.

-J'ai mal entendu.

-Prends-moi là, maintenant! hurla t-il.

-Dis-le.

-Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi, je suis ta chose. Maintenant baise-moi et à même le sol!

Kylo appuya sur ses épaules pour le mettre à genoux et le fit basculer à quatre pattes sans ménagement. Il s'agenouilla derrière lui et le posséda avec violence. Accroché à ses épaules, il s'enfonçait en lui en même temps qu'il le poussait vers lui, le pénétrant comme jamais auparavant. Poe serra les dents c'était à la fois une douleur insupportable et un plaisir indicible. Ses râles s'accentuaient, excitant Kylo à le prendre plus rudement encore. Ses genoux commençaient à être douloureux à râper sur le sol inconfortable. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal aussi, les menottes entrant dans sa chair. Il gémit un peu plus fort.

-Encore, haleta t-il.

-Supplie-moi.

-Fais-moi jouir, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie!

Un dernier coup de rein et tous deux se perdirent dans un orgasme puissant qui les laissa exténués. Poe s'allongea sur le côté, ses deux bras tendus devant lui. Kylo le retourna sur le dos et l'embrassa.

-N'oublie jamais ce que tu as appris ce soir. Une seule nouvelle insolence de ta part et tu seras puni.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles insolence... Ben?

Le poing s'abattit sur sa pommette droite.

-Ah oui, ce genre-là.

-Sale petit c*n.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes."

* * *

"-Je ne pourrai jamais. je ne suis pas un jedi comme vous ou Rey.

Finn perdait courage. Depuis la disparition de la jeune femme des semaines auparavant, il avait commencé son entraînement avec Luke mais ses progrès lui semblaient lents et fastidieux. C'était Rey qui aurait dû se tenir à sa place mais elle était peut-être déjà morte ou avait basculé du côté obscure. La résistance, amoindrie, affaiblie, découragée, avait besoin de guerriers.

Chewbacca était toujours dans le coma, Leïa et Han avaient sombré dans une profonde dépression qui se manifestait très différemment chez l'un et l'autre. La Générale restait enfermée dans ses quartiers, pleurant son fils, refusant de parler à quiconque. Han, presque infirme avec tous les os brisés lors de la trahison de Kylo Ren, avait repris ses activités de contrebandier mais toujours plus risqué. "Il cherche la mort" disait Luke, incapable de les aider. Le chevalier jedi en avait voulu à sa soeur sur le coup mais il la comprenait. Les époux n'avaient plus aucun contact, la douleur de l'autre leur rappelant trop la perte de leur fils irrémédiable, irrévocable.

-Ferme les yeux.

Finn se crispa mais finit par obtempérer.

-Calme ta respiration. Sens la force autour de toi. Sens-la entrer en toi, ne faire qu'un avec toi. Vide ton esprit.

Après quelques secondes, le maître jedi attaqua. Toujours les yeux fermés, l'ancien stormtrooper para tous les coups et riposta si bien que Luke eut grande peine à se défendre.

-Très bien, félicita t-il avec entrain son nouvel élève. Va te reposer maintenant.

-Lu... je veux dire maître. Savez-vous si elle...?

-Oui, elle est vivante. Mais…

Luke sembla se concentrer et son regard se perdit au loin.

-C'est si sombre autour d'elle.

-Le côté obscure, elle a basculé?

-Non, il l'enveloppe mais la protège en même temps, c'est très étrange. Mais nous sommes fatigués tous les deux. Allons manger et nous reposer un peu, d'accord?

Finn opina et tous deux rentrèrent dans la (encore) nouvelle base secrète de la Résistance.

* * *

Rey faisait face à Snoke. Il la torturait en envoyant dans son esprit encore et encore les images de Kylo Ren massacrant les résistants, blessant grièvement Han et Chewie.

"-Je sens ta colère, ta haine. Elles grandissent. Laisse-les s'exprimer. Elles te rendront plus fortes.

-Jamais.

-Très bien. Revoyons un peu la vie de la toute jeune Rey.

-Arrêtez tout de suite!

-Oui, abandonnée auprès d'un vulgaire brigand. Tu étais si jeune, si fragile. Et ils n'ont pas hésité à te laisser sur cette planète hostile. A croire qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de toi de manière assez radicale. Mourir de soif, de faim, dévoré par...

-Taisez-vous!

-Tu es prête, sourit le Leader Suprême.

Kylo Ren apparut, son sabre à la main.

-Prends ton arme jeune Rey et bats-toi.

-Non.

Le chevalier de Ren fondit sur elle et elle fut obligé d'allumer son sabre pour se défendre.

-Fais face au monstre qui a massacré tes amis. Venge-les.

-Un jedi ne connaît pas la vengeance.

-Alors je vais te réduire en miettes et aller finir le travail.

-Nooooon!"

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Poe était maintenant prisonnier depuis plusieurs jours et après quelques confrontations avec Kylo qui lui avaient laissé des bleus et des cicatrices sur tous le corps, il avait décidé de se montrer docile. De tout façon le chevalier de Ren n'avait que peu de temps à lui consacrer le jour, tout qu'il était à l'anéantissement définitive de la résistance. Et de ses parents au passage.

Enfermé dans ses quartiers, Le pilote pouvait néanmoins se mouvoir librement. Enfin "librement" était un bien grand mot dans son "palais" de 10 mètres carré. La porte était gardée par un stormtrooper, il avait pu le constater mais les jours passant, l'attention de ses geôliers diminua. Quand, les sens aux aguets, il entendit distinctement un de ses camarades inciter l'homme de garde à le suivre pour venir voir le tout dernier modèle de pistolasers reçus, il sut que c'était le moment pour tenter sa chance.

Plusieurs jours déjà qu'il trafiquait le système pour pouvoir déverrouiller la porte. Il se faufila hors de sa cellule en douce, évita les stormtroopers et se retrouva dans le hangar des vaisseaux. Hors de question cette fois-ci de faire une sortie fracassante comme la dernière fois. Il devait rester le plus discret possible. Plus tard on s'apercevrait de sa fuite, mieux ce serait. Il eut un scrupule pour le pauvre soldat qui subirait la colère dévastatrice de Kylo. Mais tant pis pour lui! Il pénétra dans un petit vaisseau, léger, discret* dont il s'assura qu'il n'était amarré à rien, il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Il devait décoller vite et bien pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Ils s'installa sur le siège du pilote et s'avisa rapidement du monde de fonctionnement. Rien de bien compliqué.

"-Tu crois filer où comme ça?

La voix le glaça.

-Je suis un peu claustro dans les endroits fermés, je me suis dit que prendre un bon bol d'air frais me ferai du bien.

Kylo l'éjecta littéralement du siège et lui donna une raclée comme il n'en avait jamais pris. Son corps rebondissait sur les parois du vaisseau encore et encore. Le résistant se protégeait de ses bras comme il pouvait. Il finit à terre et Kylo lui donna encore des coups de pieds vicieux dans l'estomac et dans le dos.

-M*rde! Arrête! Tu vas me tuer, réussit à haleter Poe.

Le chevalier s'accroupit à ses côtés, menaçant.

-Et? Ce serait peut-être la bonne chose à faire. Tu me créés trop d'ennuis pour pas grand chose.

Un dernier coup de poing fit presque perdre connaissance au résistant. Il entendit Kylo retirer son casque.

-Mais ce serait dommage. Tu es si mignon.

-Et surtout, je te fais prendre ton pied comme personne.

Kylo le regarda un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que Poe crachait un peu de sang.

-Ne te surestimes pas trop.

Kylo revint vers lui et le releva sans ménagement, arrachant son t-shirt au passage. Il caressa de sa main gantée son torse, ses mamelons, la naissance de sa toison pubienne.

-Tu es un joli spécimen, je ne le nie pas mais je suis sûr que je pourrai trouver encore mieux.

Le pilote, piqué au vif, mit une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui malgré la douleur qui embrasait tout son corps. Il l'embrassa en lui mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Puis il s'écarta, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses yeux.

-Personne. Personne ne te fera jamais l'effet que je te fais.

-Surtout personne ne saurait être excité comme tu es excité dès que je te frappe, susurra Kylo.

-Et c'est ça qui te fait b*nder à mort. T'es un malade.

-Je te renvoie le compliment.

-Bien, je présume que je retourne en cellule et sous bonne garde maintenant?

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Kylo l'attrapa par les hanches, le retourna et le plaqua violemment sur la console de commande. Poe se rebella, ruant comme un cheval fou. Il n'allait pas céder à chaque fois au bon plaisir de monsieur! Il lui donna un grand coup de coude dans la bouche. Ren, un peu surpris, relâcha la pression et essuya du dos de la main le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Poe tenta d'en profiter pour se dégager mais rien aux réflexes affûtés le pressa plus durement contre l'acier froid avant qu'il ne puisse agir. D'une main experte, il baissa son pantalon et le pénétra avec rudesse. Poe serra les poings sur les différents boutons, tout en gémissant.

-Espèce de s*laud, grogna t-il.

-Tu aimes ça.

-Bien sûr et tu n'appelles toujours pas ça un viol, je présume?

Kylo lui releva la tête en l'agrippant par les cheveux.

-Pas une fois tu ne m'as demandé d'arrêter.

Il le pénétra alors plus profondément, accentuant de plus en plus chaque coup de rein.

-Alors, tu veux que j'arrête?

-Non.

Poe capitula et se donna entièrement à son tortionnaire. Il accéléra lui-même le rythme en bougeant son bassin. Mais il réussit à le surprendre en se dégageant brusquement. Le résistant poussa Kylo qui tomba dans le siège du pilote. Il l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et attrapa son sexe dans sa main. Il le caressa frénétiquement quelques secondes mais lui-même très excité, il s'empala rapidement sur le membre de son amant. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'accrocha à son cou, montant et descendant le long de son sexe. Il planta son regard dans le sien et prit le temps de regarder le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Son souffle court, ses yeux brillants, ses joues légèrement rosées. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sentant le plaisir monter encore et encore. Il resserra plus fort ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, cherchant à augmenter la friction délicieuse. Le pilote sentit les doigts de Kylo s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos. La tête dans son cou, il mordilla sa peau délicate. Les joues mal rasées de Poe le piquaient un peu mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il noua ses bras puissants autour de la taille de son amant et le souleva pour le plaquer contre la paroi du vaisseau. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent un très long moment, leurs langues se mêlant, se caressant. Puis Poe se retrouva à genoux sur le siège du copilote, le torse contre le dossier. Il sentit Kylo s'installer derrière lui et le pénétrer de nouveau. Le résistant se demanda soudainement si les hommes qui circulaient au même moment dans le hangar se doutaient ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce qui se passait ici. Il entendit Kylo rire doucement.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ou alors je serai dans l'obligation de les tuer un à un, mon amour.

Poe regretta un peu tard d'avoir pensé qu'il aimait l'entendre l'appeler comme ça.

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher... mon amour, lui murmura son chevalier.

La morsure sur son épaule gauche le fit serrer les dents. Mais c'était aussi tellement bon! Il jouit, donnant de la voix comme jamais. Epuisé par le "combat", il s'activa pourtant encore jusqu'à ce que Kylo le rejoigne.

-Maintenant, tu peux retourner dans ta cellule."

* * *

Kylo Ren avait confié Poe à deux stormtroopers, les intimant de le raccompagner à sa cellule. Le prisonnier avait tenté de s'échapper et ils avaient intérêt maintenant à être plus efficaces dans leur surveillance s'ils ne voulaient pas finir dans le même état que leurs petits camarades d'il y a quelques semaines. Lui avait des choses plus importante à régler.

Sur le chemin, menottes aux poignets, Poe et son escorte eurent le plaisir de croiser le général Hux. Le pilote se raidit instantanément. Il détestait ce petit roquet hargneux. Et vu le regard que le rouquin lui décocha, l'amour était réciproque.

« -Toujours en vie donc? Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les goûts douteux de Ren.

-Vous voudriez qu'ils préfèrent les petits chefaillons imbus de leur personnes et hystériques aux cheveux roux?

Une grande claque fit office de réponse. Rien à voir avec les coups de son amant. C'était presque une caresse après ce qu'il venait de subir. Mais Poe remarqua les joues cramoisies du général du Premier Ordre. Il avait tapé juste. Hux, ce sale petit avorton avait des vues sur Ben… SON Ben.

-N'y pensez même pas, Hux. Si vous l'approchez…

-Que sous-entendez-vous, sale raclure de résistant! s'offusqua Hux, au bord de l'apoplexie. Comment osez-vous sous-entendre que je pourrai être aussi déviant, pervers que vous?…

-Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ce refrain et depuis, celui qui l'a tenu n'a jamais autant pris son pied avec le pervers déviant que je suis!

Hux semblait sur le point d'exploser. Poe comprit que ses allusions à peine déguisées sur ses activités sexuelles, intenses et pleinement satisfaisantes avec Ren le faisaient bouillir de rage. Et le résistant comptait bien ne pas bouder son plaisir.

-Et vous, Hux? C'était quand la dernière fois que vous avez pris votre pied?

Cette fois, le général serra le poing et lui décocha un coup plus violent sur la tempe.

-Si longtemps que ça, hein?

Les deux stormtroopers suivaient l'échange sans bien comprendre. Mais Hux savait qu'ils finiraient par comprendre et surtout par rapporter l'altercation à leurs camarades. Il perdrait toute crédibilité et autorité. Il ne devait pas laisser cette sale pourriture de résistant entacher sa réputation. Et surtout, il était trop dangereux maintenant qu'il l'avait percé à jour. Il dégaina son arme et le pointa sur le pilote. Mais une force le poussa à la lâcher. Kylo Ren venait d'apparaître et se plaça entre Hux et Poe.

-Vous perdez votre sang-froid, Hux.

-Cette raclure m'a provoqué, il mérite la mort. J'exige qu'il soit tué. SUR LE CHAMPS!

-Vous devriez aller vous calmer, général.

-Si vous ne prenez pas les mesures qui s'imposent, j'en appellerai au Leader Suprême.

Kylo eut un ricanement de mépris.

-Oui, allez déranger le Leader Suprême pour pleurer qu'un simple petit résistant à oser se moquer de vous.

Hux avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration tant l'indignation et la honte l'embrasaient.

-Très bien.

Il changea alors de stratégie.

-Après tout, si vous préférez protéger un résistant, les hommes sauront en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Il tourna les talons le plus dignement possible et disparut.

-Vous êtes relevés aussi, allez! commanda Ren aux stormtroopers qui ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et bien décidés à oublier cette scène surréaliste.

Lui et Poe marchèrent un moment en silence, puis le pilote n'y tint plus.

-Tu le savais?

-Quoi donc?

-Que cet enf*iré de Hux a très envie que tu le baises et à même le sol lui aussi?

-Oh! Entendrai-je un soupçon de jalousie dans ta voix? s'amusa Kylo.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu l'as baisé?

-Ne sois pas idiot. Non.

-Mais tu le sais qu'il aimerait bien…

-Oui. Et j'en suis très triste pour lui. Il est assez pathétique.

-Il est un sale c*n surtout!"

Kyle rit. Poe entendit presque le rire de Ben. Il se dit que l'intervention de Hux avait eu du bon finalement.

* * *

Hux avait rejoint ses quartiers. Il jeta son arme de rage contre le mur et hurla. Il s'était toujours contenu, gardant une prestance et un sang-froid sans égal. Depuis sa rencontre avec Kylo Ren, tout partait à va-l'eau! Il réveillait en lui des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Et voilà qu'il l'humiliait en lui préférant cette sale raclure de résistant. Une petite p*te qui avait osé se moquer de lui. Il regretta que ses hommes n'aient pu finir de s'occuper de lui. Si le chevalier de Ren savait qu'il avait été derrière l'agression de son mignon, il serait déjà mort lu aussi. Mais heureusement de rage et de fureur, il les avait massacré avant qu'il ne puisse lire la vérité dans leurs esprits.

Il s'allongea sur sa couchette et comme bien trop souvent depuis ses derniers jours il commença à se caresser en pensant à Ren. Mais l'image du pilote s'interposa à ses fantasmes. Il émit un râle de frustration mais son subconscient était plus rapide que lui. Il avait déjà pressenti ce que Hux découvrait seulement. Si le résistant n'était qu'un pauvre pèquenaud d'une planète perdue quelconque, il était beau, plutôt bien bâti et sensuel. Hux repensa à sa façon de se mordre la lèvre quand Ren était apparu. Tout transpirait le sexe en lui.

Le membre de Hux se dressa et il commença à se masturber en imaginant alors les deux hommes, Kylo et le résistant s'occupaient de lui et rien que de lui. Mais très vite, il comprit que ce ne serait pas assez suffisant pour le satisfaire. Il aurait besoin d'être touché, caressé, pénétré. Il avait entendu des voix dans le couloir. Il réajusta son uniforme et sorti de ses appartements, droit comme un « i » et le masque de général sur son visage. Deux stormtroopers passaient bien par là. Hux sourit, il les connaissait déjà et savait qu'ils ne rechigneraient à participer à ses petits jeux.

« -Je ne suis pas aussi prude et innocent que tu ne l'imagines, petite ordure de résistant, pensa t-il pour lui-même.

-FN-4410 et FN-372, dans mes quartiers, tout de suite.

-Oui, Général.

Hux referma sa porte derrière eux.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, général?

-Déshabillez-vous. Complètement. Et je ne veux plus qu'un mot ne sorte de votre bouche ou je vous fais castrer. »

Les deux soldats opinèrent de la tête pour bien signifier qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris les instructions et commencèrent à enlever leurs armures sans broncher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le général les invitait à une « séance privée ». Toutefois, C'était toujours un par un mais ils n'étaient pas contre un peu de nouveauté.

Dès qu'ils furent entièrement nus, Hux s'allongea sur le lit et leur ordonna de le déshabiller à son tour et de commencer à s'occuper de lui. Très vite, il sentit leurs lèvres léchant ses tétons, leurs mains caressant son torse glabre et ses cuisses blanches, leurs lèvres et leurs langues à l'unisson suçant sa verge et ses testicules. Hux gardait les yeux fermés, et dans sa tête, c'était Kylo et Poe qui lui prodiguaient ces caresses.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort quand dans son fantasme, il pénétra Poe alors même que Kylo le pénétrait lui-même à la place des deux soldats en action. Il vint dans un orgasme puissant et délicieux. Il congédia les deux stormtrooper sans plus de cérémonie et ceux-ci ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils étaient habitués et leur général était plutôt un bon amant, cela valait le coup d'être traité comme de simples jouets sexuels. Toujours alangui sur son lit, Hux resta un moment le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement la lubie de Ren pour ce petit résistant n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

 _*J'ai essayé de trouver un vrai vaisseau de l'univers officiel de SW, répondant à mes critères, qui serait cohérent dans la flotte du Nouvel Ordre... mais c'est trop compliqué! :P_

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _"-J'étais décidé à te tuer, tu sais._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai préféré m'éloigner. Tu es ma faiblesse, à tes côtés je suis vulnérable. [...] Mais peut-être que je deviendrai assez fort et que je te tuerai un jour."_

Poe ne doutait absolument pas que Kylo Ren avait été parfaitement sérieux cette nuit-là. Il jouait avec lui, il prenait du bon temps, se délectait de son corps mais il sentait le conflit en lui, il détestait ça. il voulait resté maître de lui-même et si pour ça, il devait le tuer, dès qu'il en aurait la force, sa main ne tremblerait pas. Le résistant le voyait parfois au fond de ses yeux quand il le prenait.

"-Pas encore, pas maintenant mais un jour..." semblait-il penser.

Kylo Ren voulait tout maîtriser, tout contrôler et cela devait commencer par ses émotions, ses sentiments. Poe était bien placé pour savoir que le chevalier avait du mal à se maîtriser. Des traces de coups sur tout son corps en attestaient. Mais il y travaillait. Déjà il était plus froid, plus méthodique. Il n'hésitait plus à tuer de sang-froid ceux qui le défiaient et n'acceptaient pas son autorité ou ceux qui le décevaient. Là où avant il aurait passé ses nerfs sur du matériel, maintenant il tuait sans même bouger un cil. Le général Hux avait aussi noté ce changement. La formation de Kylo auprès de Snoke portait ses fruits. L'officier du Premier Ordre ne l'en craignait que davantage. Poe devait s'avouer qu'il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction quand il voyait une lueur de peur dans ses yeux quand Kylo et lui s'affrontaient. Une lueur de peur et de désir. Poe grogna.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour penser à tous ce qui le faisaient tenir. Ses amis rescapés qui devaient espérer son retour, le plaisir incommensurable de voler à bord de son X-Wing, la sensation de vitesse et de maîtrise qui faisait monter l'adrénaline dans son sang, son cher BB8, qu'un droïde diraient certains, un ami fidèle pour lui. Oui, repenser à tous ces bonheurs, à cette lumière, ne pas le laisser gagner. Ne pas laisser les ténèbres envahir son cœur. Kylo s'entraînait et devenait plus fort? Très bien, lui aussi. La partie n'était pas encore jouée.

Rey résistait plus que Snoke ne l'aurait cru mais cela n'étonnait pas Kylo. Elle était forte, déterminé, la force était grande en elle mais la lumière bien plus encore.

"-Elle ne t'a pas fait de nouvelles cicatrices? Dommage...

-Toujours aussi aimable, mon amour. Tu deviens méchant et sarcastique. Tant mieux.

-Que crois-tu que fera Snoke quand elle sera devenue plus forte que toi? Oh! C'est déjà la cas! Quand elle sera passée complètement du côté obscure alors. Il se débarrassera de toi et...

Bam! On ne change pas une méthode qui marche!

Avec Poe aussi c'était plus difficile que prévu. Il le dominait certes mais le pilote résistait. il gardait foi en ses amis, en la justice, la démocratie et toutes ces balivernes. Et en lui. Il croyait toujours pouvoir le sauver.

-Tu ne te dégoûtes pas? D'aimer et de baiser avec celui qui a passé à la lame de son sabre tous tes amis? Ce cher Bucky en a perdu la tête, lui...

-S*laud...

-Oui, aime-moi mais haïs-moi aussi. Exprime ta colère.

-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, tu n'y arriveras pas. Oui, je me dégoûtes comme tu dis mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'aime Ben...

Nouveau coup.

-Je t'ai dit que Ben est mort, je suis Kylo Ren.

-Mais ne comprends-tu pas? Kylo et Ben sont la même personne, c'est toi. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Je t'aime, toi. Aussi complexe, névrosé et taré que tu es! Avec ce foutu p*tain de sale caractère! Kylo Ren n'est qu'un masque. Ben c'est toi mais le Ben là, devant moi. Tes parents, ton oncle et cet enf*iré de Snoke le Leader Suprême de la c*nnerie! Eux n'ont plus n'ont pas compris. Ce n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. La lumière et l'obscurité. On n'a un peu de tout ça en nous. Il faut faire avec, savoir faire les bons choix. Aussi dingue que ce soit, mon bon choix c'est toi. Choisis-moi.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Ben essayait de se montrer plus détaché qu'il ne l'était réellement. Le discours de Poe l'avait bouleversé.

-Oublions ces histoires de chevaliers jedis, de lumière, de côté obscure. Vivons juste toi et moi loin de tout ça.

Le pilote prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

-Choisis-moi, Ben.

Pas de coups cette fois-ci. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-C'est trop t...

-Non, c'est pile le bon moment.

-Après ce que j'ai fait?

-Je m'en fous. Je te veux rien qu'à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Ne me résiste pas."

* * *

Rey n'y comprenait rien. Elle était face à Kylo Ren et l'affrontait encore sous l'œil satisfait de Snoke. Mais dans cette tête, elle l'entendait.

-Sois forte, Rey. Ne bascule pas.

La voix de Kylo... Ben.

-Pense à Finn. A Han et Chewie. Il est vivant, je le sens. Ils veulent te retrouver. ils viendront maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Si tu bascules, tu seras plus forte que je ne le serai jamais. Snoke se débarrassera alors de moi.

-Tu mens. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais juste à me tuer.

-Il ne me l'aurait pas pardonné si je l'avais fait.

-Tu mens mal. Tu prouverais juste que tu me surpasses et Snoke aurait donc le meilleur de nous deux. Depuis le début tu retiens tes coups. Tu ne veux pas me tuer. Et tu ne veux pas que je bascule du côté obscure. Je sens la lumière en toi.

Kylo Ren lui porta un coup vicieux qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Elle roula sur le côté et escalada une paroi pour lui échapper. Elle se demanda à quoi il jouait. Il lui était apparu toujours double, torturé. Un démon sous un visage d'ange. Bourreau et victime. Les quelques jours passés avec lui sur D'Qar avant qu'elle ne parte retrouver Luke Skywalker, un lien particulier s'était tissé entre eux, comme s'ils s'étaient reconnus. rien d'amoureux ou de sexuel. Juste une évidence qu'ils étaient... amis? Alliés?

Son comportement trouble depuis ces quelques semaines sur la base du Premier Ordre confortait son incompréhension. A moins que son destin était vraiment de le rejoindre du côté obscure.

Mais elle ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Snoke déclara que l'entraînement était fini avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Elle fut reconduite à sa cellule où dans l'inconfort elle pourrait repensait à toutes les souffrances de ses amis.

* * *

Kylo Ren repassait encore et encore les paroles de Poe dans sa tête. Toute ses convictions commençaient à vaciller. Le leader Suprême lui avait fait miroiter le pouvoir, la puissance. Achever ce que son grand-père avait commencé: devenir le plus fort et instaurer la paix, la vraie, dans toute la galaxie. Pas ce faux-semblant de paix instauré par l'ancien empereur Palpatine. Cette fois-ci ils ne laisseraient pas une bande de rebelles ou de résistants contestaient leur suprématie. Tous se rangeraient à leurs idées, se soumettraient à leur autorité et à leur sagesse. Chaque peuple reconnaîtrait qu'ils leur étaient supérieurs et indispensables pour une galaxie juste, paisible et forte.

Mais son père sur la passerelle et Poe lui avaient ouvert l'esprit. Snoke se servait de lui. Il n'hésiterait d'ailleurs pas à le remplacer par Rey si la jeune femme se révélait plus puissante que lui. Il ne partagerait pas le pouvoir avec lui de toute façon. Snoke s'était toujours servi des autres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui? Kylo n'était même plus sûr d'en vouloir. Tout ça cela avait été prouvé à sa mère, à son oncle qu'il valait quelque chose. Maintenant tout cela lui semblait bien vain.

Il se tenait assis sur le lit, sa tête entre las mains quand il sentit sa présence. Poe vivait dans la cellule à côté. Kylo le gardait enfermé, parfois même attaché quand il devenait trop véhément. Mais ce jour-là, le pilote allait libre. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"-Ma proposition tient toujours. Partons tous les deux.

-Je dois faire quelque chose d'abord.

Le maître des chevaliers de Ren n'en dit pas plus et le résistant ne le questionna pas davantage. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la nuque de son amant lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec intensité. Il laissa ses mains descendre dans son dos et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Tu me fais confiance? susurra t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

-Oui.

-Alors, prouve-le.

Le résistant le regarda un long moment. Les yeux de Ben avaient perdus leur teinte noire. Il était d'un ocre tirant vers l'or. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, jouant dans les mèches brunes et l'attira doucement à lui. Il embrassa ses lèvres pleines avec passion, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Poe allongea avec une tendresse infinie son amant sur le lit, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes.

-Fais-moi confiance, répéta t-il.

Ben grogna un peu. Il avait oublié ce que la confiance voulait dire.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Tu le sais.

-Oui, sourit le pilote.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença d'abord par le déshabiller et embrasser chaque centimètre de son corps, l'explorant de ses mains comme jamais auparavant. Avant il n'avait jamais osé aller si loin, craignant toujours ses colères soudaines. Kylo/Ben n'aimait pas se dévoiler, laisser un autre l'approcher de trop près, le toucher. Poe l'avait compris lors de leurs ébats passés. Mais ce soir, le pilote avait le contrôle et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla de longues minutes ses tétons durs, savourant les gémissements de plaisirs qu'il lui arrachait. Puis il descendit entre ses jambes, esquiva son sexe dressé et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses blanches. Ben serra convulsivement les draps. Poe savoura l'effet qu'il faisait sur le chevalier. Il continua ses caresses, suçotant la peau délicate, effleurant de la paume de la main son flanc et ses hanches. Il souffla sur son sexe, provoquant une onde de plaisir dans tout le corps de Ben. Puis il embrassa délicatement ses bourses tout en masturbant son pénis dur. Ben poussa un râle de contentement. Poe lui donna longuement du plaisir. Quand il fut lui-même à bout, il remonta à la hauteur de son visage.

-Je veux te posséder.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

Le pilote l'embrassa encore, une main posée sur sa joue.

-Je veux être en toi, fais-moi confiance, répéta t-il encore. Donne-toi à moi, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque au comble du désir.

Ben bascula la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge à son amant qui y déposa alors mille petits baisers. Puis il se retourna, répondant implicitement à sa demande. Poe en fut ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Il avait conscience de la valeur de la confiance que Ben avait en lui en s'offrant ainsi à lui. Il suçota ses doigts et pénétra très doucement son intimité. Il le sentit se tendre.

-Tout va bien, laisse-toi aller.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna le fils Solo.

-Je te rappelle que je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois et moi au moins je ne te menace pas de te tuer toutes les deux minutes ou ne te balance pas un coup de poing dans la figure pour pimenter notre relation, s'amusa Poe.

-Tu en aurais envie? le défia Ben, soudain joueur.

Une violente claque sur sa fesse droite lui répondit.

-Satisfait, chevalier?

-Tu manques de punch, je t'apprendrai.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprendre ça.

Et sur ce, Poe introduisit deux doigts en lui, plus profondément. L'effet sur son amant fut immédiat, à la satisfaction du résistant. Il joua un temps, remuant son index et son majeur en lui. Son excitation à lui montait aussi inexorablement. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se mettre nu à son tour. Il souffla au creux de son oreille:

-Je vais entrer en toi, détends-toi.

-Je suis parfaitement détendu répondit Ben, crispé.

Poe attrapa son sexe et le fit pénétrer très lentement. Ben gémit, de plaisir et de douleur. Il était particulièrement serré. Le pilote réalisa qu'il était le premier à le prendre. Cela accrût son excitation mais son amour aussi. Il ressortit, réhumidifia son membre avec sa salive et y retourna toujours avec douceur. Enfin, il fut complètement en lui et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Sa respiration devint plus bruyante. Il laboura de ses ongles le dos de Ben qui poussa un cri avant que Poe ne se penche pour lécher ses plaies. Puis il se redressa pour de derniers coups de rein qui les amenèrent à l'orgasme. A peine finit, Ben fit basculer son amant sur le dos.

-J'ai aimé, je ne peux pas le nier mais maintenant, ce sera moi qui te baiserait. A chaque fois.

-Alors je serai toujours le seul à t'avoir posséder.

Ben se pencha et l'embrasa avec passion.

-Tu seras toujours le seul, que j'ai pris et qui m'a pris, susurra t-il.

Il était donc bien vierge lors de leur "rencontre", Poe en ressentit une certaine fierté viril.

-Maintenant, suce-moi.

-Tu es si romantique, se moqua le pilote.

-Ne discute pas.

Le pilote descendit avec sensualité entre ses jambes et prit son membre entre ses lèvres et commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Mais il n'était au travail que depuis quelques minutes quand Ben se releva brusquement et s'allongea sur lui. Il lui releva les hanches et le pénétra avec ardeur. Poe laissa échapper un râle.

-Alors, tu ne préfères pas aussi dans ce sens là?

-Oui, maître.

Une violente claque sur le côté de la cuisse le fit serrer les dents.

-Pas d'insolence, t'ai-je déjà dit.

-Frappe-moi encore.

Poe s'accrocha à son cou et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant de sa langue. Ben lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.

-Aïe. »

Ben lécha la perle de sang qui brillait d'un rouge rubis alléchant avec un sourire carnassier. Puis il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Oui, décidément, c'est ce qu'il préférait, songea t-il alors qu'il jouissait.

* * *

"-Nous savons la position de la nouvelle base du Premier Ordre. Nous savons que leur Leader Suprême Snoke et Kylo Ren s'y trouve. Dès l'aube nous attaquerons.

-Et Rey? s'opposa Finn. Hors de question qu'elle soit blessée. Nous devons la libérer d'abord.

-Je te suis, petit gars, approuva Han Solo.

-Han, je ne crois pas...

-Quoi? On laisse la gamine se faire tuer dans l'attaque?

-Et si elle était passé de leur côté? argua Jess Pava.

-Impossible, asséna l'ancien stormtrooper.

-Tu te laisses aveugler par tes sentiments, répondit d'une voix ferme la Générale Organa. Et nous savons tous ici à quel point cela peut être dangereux.

-Leïa, arrête de te punir... commença Luke.

-Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de sagesse jedi maintenant. Pas quand nous planifions le plan pour aller tuer mon enfant.

Sur ce, elle tapa du poing sur une console et quitta la salle de commande.

Un silence gênant régna un instant. Puis Han lui emboîta le pas, en boitillant encore un peu.

-Leïa... Leïa!

-Quoi?

-Arrête ça veux-tu? Je suis aussi responsable que toi et moi aussi je n'aurai pas pu la laisser le tuer.

-Tu ne sais pas...

-Je sais qu'il est mon fils unique et que je l'aime. Malgré tout.

-Mais tu avais raison, il était trop tard. Tu aurais du écouter ton instinct, ne pas aller à sa rencontre sur la base starkiller et ramener le loup dans la bergerie.

-J'ai toujours la foi.

-Que racontes-tu? se moqua d'un rire triste.

-Il était là. Ben. En face de moi sur cette passerelle. Pas Kylo Ren. Quand Poe a hurlé son nom, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Non, Han. Arrêtons d'espérer et faisons ce que nous avons à faire."

* * *

"-Concentrez-vous, ma jeune apprentie.

-Je ne suis pas votre apprentie. Je suis l'élève de Luke Skywalker, je serai une jedi comme lui.

Snoke sembla s'agacer. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps avec cette petite pimbêche. Kylo Ren avait insisté pour persévérer et la former au côté obscure.

-Très bien. Maître chevalier des Ren, tue-la.

-Oui, maître."

* * *

Le stormtrooper ne réalisa même pas ce qui lui arriva quand le tir d'arbalète laser le terrassa. Han avait amené avec lui l'arme de son ami encore en convalescence. Ses blessures étaient graves mais il s'en sortirait, le docteur Kalonia le lui avait assuré.

Han avait encore du mal à réaliser que c'était son fils le responsable. Non, pas son fils, Kylo Ren. Le contrebandier savait au fond de lui que dissocier les deux étaient une solution de facilité mais pour l'instant il n'avait que ça pour tenir. Sinon il se serait effondré, anéanti par ses propres erreurs, ses propres faiblesses. Et surtout comment expliquer alors qu'il aimait encore si tendrement son enfant?

Il pénétra dans la base du Premier Ordre avec Finn et Luke. ils réussirent à se faufiler, se débarrassant, quand besoin était, de soldats. Le maître jedi les guidait, il savait exactement où il allait. Et en effet bientôt ils trouvèrent une grande salle où deux silhouettes s'affrontaient au sabre. Rey et Kylo Ren.

* * *

Kylo avait acculé Rey contre une paroi et pressait dangereusement sa lame vers sa gorge.

"-Je t'en prie, Ben. Ne lutte pas contre tes sentiments. Tout va bien.

Les mots de Rey le pénétrèrent. Ils lui rappelaient ceux de Poe. la jeune femme portait ses grands yeux bruns sur lui et il y lisait de la compassion, de l'empathie... de l'amour aussi?

-Bats-toi!

La jeune femme se dégagea et porta quelques coups audacieux et experts que Kylo eut du mal à parer. Il tomba à terre, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Tu fais partie de ma famille, comme Luke, Leïa ou Han. Je ne peux pas te tuer, dit Rey en éteignant son sabre.

-Il est trop tard, j'ai franchi la limite. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière pour moi.

-Alors fais ce que Poe t'a proposé. Partez ensemble.

Comment savait-elle? Elle lui sourit, complice. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, intenses. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Il se releva et serra son sabre plus fort dans sa poigne.

-Tue-la, l'incita une nouvelle fois avec cruauté Snoke.

Rey attendit à nouveau sa voix dans sa tête:

-Tu es prête maintenant. Tue-le.

Et le chevalier de Ren se retourna vivement et attaqua Snoke. Son expérience et sa dextérité lui permit de parer le coup dans un cri de fureur.

-Traître, siffla t-il, tu es donc aussi faible et stupide que ton père. Soit. Je vous tuerai tous les deux.

Il alluma son propre sabre et rentra dans le duel contre son ancien disciple. Celui-ci se sentit vite dominer quand une voix l'interpelle:

-Hey, Solo! Tu te souviens? les jedis attaquent toujours deux par deux!

Rey se retrouva à ses côtés, attaquant à son tour le leader Suprême.

Chacun leur tour ils frappaient, paraient, retournaient à l'attaque. Snoke semblait facilement répondre à tous leurs coups, comme s'il savait d'avance ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et c'était sûrement le cas. Du haut d'une passerelle, trois silhouettes les regardaient, ébahis. Han en avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, il en était sûr, son fils était revenu et il se battait aux côtés de Rey contre son ancien maître. Mais le leader Suprême sentit justement leur présence. Il se tourna vers eux et leur lança un éclair foudroyant. Ben leva la tête au même moment.

-Non.

Il se jeta entre eux et le rayon mortel qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine. il s'effondra.

-Beeeeeeen!

Snoke s'approcha vers son ancien élève et le retourna d'un mouvement dédaigneux du pied. Puis il donna un coup dans son sabre caractéristique pour l'envoyer au loin. Puis il revint vers Rey.

-Tu mourras aussi, pauvre idiote.

La jeune jedi se concentra pour sentir la force la traverser. Elle sentait aussi la présence de son maître. Elle attaqua, réussissant à déstabiliser le leader Suprême. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Kylo Ren lui avait caché des choses. Il ragea intérieurement de s'être laissé berné et il extériorisa cette rage dans un cri de fureur et de nouveaux coups d'une violence inouïe.

-Rey, tu peux le faire. j'ai confiance en toi.

De nouveau sa voix dans tête. Il était donc vivant et conscient. Elle en fut soulagée et repartit de l'avant dans le combat, déterminée. Mais malgré cela, Snoke la domina très vite. Luke tenta de la rejoindre alors que le sith avait bloqué sa protégée et serrait la gorge de la jeune femme, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, le bras tenant son sabre collé au mur. L'air commençait à lui manquer. C'est alors qu'une drôle de sensation lui engourdit la main qui tenait son sabre, celui des Skywalker qu'elle avait gardé. Il vibrait comme s'il essayait d'échapper à son poing. Elle comprit alors et desserra ses doigts, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Le sabre fila immédiatement. Ben qui s'était relevé l'empoigna d'une main ferme. Quand Snoke se retourna, sidéré, il lui enfonça la lame en plein cœur. Le leader Suprême s'effondra presque au ralenti. Ben retira son sabre et regarda longuement son ancien maître à ses pieds.

-Ben!

Le cri de son père lui fit lever la tête.

-Père. Pardon... murmura t-il.

Il s'avança vers Rey.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Tu l'as fait, Ben. ça a toujours été toi.

Il baissa les yeux puis les releva en entendant son père, son oncle et Finn les rejoindre.

-Rejoins-les. Dis à mes parents que je suis désolé et que je les aime.

Rey comprit.

-Je le ferai.

-Tiens, reprends ceci, et il lui tendit le sabre.

-Non, elle referma le poing du jeune homme sur le manche, il est à toi maintenant. Il t'a choisi.

Ben regarda une dernière fois son père et son oncle, circonspects qui s'avançaient vers eux. Puis il s'enfuit.

-Ben! Ben!" continuait à crier Han Solo. Pourquoi s'en va t-il? questionna t-il son beau-frère et ami.

Luke garda le silence. Il savait aussi. Mais il était trop tôt pour l'expliquer à Han... et Leïa.

* * *

Poe l'attendait déjà à bord du vaisseau. Quand il vit son amant arriver, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

"-Il est..?

-Il est mort, oui.

-Et Rey?

-Elle va bien aussi. Tout le monde va bien... Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? lui demanda t-il après un moment de silence. Tout abandonner, tes amis, ta carrière de pilote... pour moi?

-Oui, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Et toi, tu es sûr?

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait, il m'est impossible d'être de nouveau face à eux. J'ai créé un fossé entre nous qui ne pourra jamais être comblé. Je ne peux retourner en arrière. Mais ils sauront que je suis vivant et moi je saurai qu'ils vont bien, tous. J'espère qu'ils trouveront la paix et qu'ils seront heureux. Et qu'ils me pardonneront un jour.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense chargé de sens. Puis Poe prit les commandes de l'appareil pour décoller.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _10 ans plus tard_

"-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sansey?

-Rien, maître.

Rey s'agenouilla auprès d'une jeune novice. Il avait à peine plus de 6 ans et avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux or, il lui rappelait un peu Ben. C'est pourquoi Luke avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de lui. Le regarder lui était trop douloureux, même si grâce à la force il savait que son neveu allait bien et avait enfin trouvé la paix.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-C'est juste que... les autres se moquent toujours de moi parce que je suis le plus petit et que j'arrive moins bien. Ils disent que je ne serai jamais un vrai jedi.

Les novices pouvaient être si cruels entre eux. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Sansey, le plus petit de taille en faisait les frais. Et tout triste, il s'était isolé près de la rivière.

-Et bien, je vais te dire un secret: ce sont des idiots.

Sansey gloussa.

-Yoda était le plus grand maître jedi que la galaxie ait connu et il était je crois plus petit que toi.

-C'est vrai? demanda l'apprenti, plein d'espoir.

-Oui. Si je me souviens des récits de maître Luke, il n'était pas plus grand que ça.

Et Rey de mimer de la main une taille minuscule.

-Oh! Je deviendrai bien plus grand quand même! s'offusqua l'enfant.

-Oui et tu seras un grand jedi car tu auras appris la compassion et l'empathie. Et que se moquer des autres et être cruel est très mal.

-Oui. Merci maître Rey!

Et le petit garçon partit en courant en battant des bras, engagé dans un combat au sabre laser imaginaire contre les pires ennemis de la galaxie.

-Te voilà maître alors.

La voix ne la fit pas sursauter. Elle avait senti sa présence depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se retourna et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir, Ben.

Il huma le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, maître Rey.

Elle rit. Après la mort de Snoke, le Nouvel Ordre avait sombré, malgré les tentatives du Général Hux de maintenir sa grandeur. Il s'était écroulé. Planète après planète, tous les peuples s'étaient rebellés contre sa dictature. Hux avait été arrêté et jugé. Aujourd'hui il était enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité sur une planète perdue. La Nouvelle République avait su renaître de ses cendres, choisissant Leïa Organa comme figure emblématique. Aujourd'hui l'ancienne sénatrice était la chancelière galactique. Luke avait rebâti son temple jedi. Il avait fini la formation de Rey et de Finn et à trois ils avaient accueilli de nouveaux novices.

-Et toi? Que deviens-tu?

-ça va... Poe aussi, puisque tu ne le demandes pas mais que tu y as pensé très fort, sourit-il.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Et toi et Finn?

-Nous avons une jolie petite fille, Noori. Elle est magnifique et a déjà son petit caractère.

Luke avait décidé d'assouplir les règles sur le célibat des chevaliers jedis.

-Tu n'en voudrais pas, des enfants?

-Oh et bien d'une certaine manière… commença t-il soudain un peu gêné. Il y a ses trois mioches. Orphelins à cause du Premier Ordre, ils nous collent et bon, je suis un peu responsable alors...

-Et bien! Qui aurait prédit ça? Ben et Poe papas de trois enfants!

-Non, non, non! Ils sont juste... On s'occupe juste...

-Ok, ok...

Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Il avait tellement changé.

-Tu ne veux pas venir? lui demanda t-elle soudain. Ils seraient si heureux de te revoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr...

-Tu leur manques. Ils t'aiment et t'ont pardonné. 10 ans ont passé, Ben."

Il attrapa sa main. Au loin, trois silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux. il prit une profonde inspiration.

 **FIN**

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fic. merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont lu, suivi et/ou commenté. A partir de demain republication de « e La Différence à l'Attirance" et publication inédite de nouveaux chapitres.**_


End file.
